La Calzada de Diamantes
by JennyJade
Summary: COMPLETO. Un chico. Una chica. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Enemigos...hasta ahora. Perdidos en un lugar donde sus poderes no funcionan, luchan para sobrevivir y descubrir a lo largo del camino mucho más de lo que nunca imaginaron
1. Prologo

Y ESTA ESCRITO QUE AQUEL QUE LOGRE VENCER AL SEÑOR OSCURO OCUPARA SU LUGAR  
  
PUES NO EXISTIRA LA LUZ SINO HAY TINIEBLAS  
  
AL IGUAL QUE NO HABRA BIEN SINO HAY MAL  
  
1.  
  
El anciano sumió la pluma de cisne que llevaba consigo en el tintero casi seco, tomó de nuevo el pergamino tras releer sus últimas palabras y comenzó a ondear la pluma sobre el manuscrito con una rapidez y destreza que desmentían su edad. Bruscamente dejo de escribir cuando escucho un ruido tras de él. Con su mano derecha asió su varita a la vez que su mano izquierda localizaba una vela amarillenta y medio consumida. Mientras encendía la vela, el escritor contempló una majestuosa lechuza. Suspirando con resignación, el anciano sacudió su mano torpemente sobre la silla y caminó con aire cansado hacia uno de los ventanales de la vieja torre. El polvo y las telarañas que levantó mientras extendía el brazo le hicieron toser ruidosamente. Perjurando, tomó de la pata del bello animal el diminuto trozo de papel. Con cuidado, el viejo guardián desplegó el rollo ante sí.  
  
"Venerable hermano: Esconder el Libro De Isis. Aguantar hasta Mañana. Antes No Tenemos Esperanza. El Señor Lo Ayudara. Se Oirá La Ultima Confesión. Isis no Opina Nada. "  
  
Levantó la vista de su lectura. Parece que habían golpeado la puerta del castillo. Esperó. La llamada se volvió a repetir, apremiante. De repente, cesó. Por fin, decidió bajar los escalones, la nota aun en su mano. Abrió la puerta. Los tenues haces de luz de la luna se eclipsaron bajo una sombra oscura que cubrió completamente al anciano.  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
****************************************  
  
Esa noche Ginny Weasley tenía una extraña sensación, como si estuviera a punto de pasarle algo emocionante o extraño. La última vez que se había sentido especial, había ganado el billete para embarcar en este crucero de lujo. La pelirroja se pregunto que tipo de sorpresa la esperaría esta vez.  
  
Salio de su baño con sales de mar y se puso el albornoz. Le quedaba perfecto, era cálido y suave. Y fue en ese momento cuando una alarma empezó a aullar a través del "Fénix". Ginny cayó al suelo enmoquetado sobre un costado, su estómago amenazó con rebelarse. El gigantesco navío osciló como si estuviera en pleno mar tormentoso, pero aquello era imposible, esas aguas eran muy tranquilas.  
  
Mientras, el caos se había apoderado del barco. En los corredores una multitud de pasajeros, la mayoría de ellos en camisón como único atuendo, huía despavorida. Se podían oír los sonidos de gritos y pies que corrían.  
  
En su camino a cubierta Ginny tuvo que buscar refugio varias veces en alguna entrada para dejar pasar a nuevas hordas de pasajeros. Los sonidos se iban volviendo mas intensos y cercanos a medidas que se iba aproximando a su destino. Doblo una esquina que llevaba al piso superior a la vez que no entendía porque todos aquellos magos no estaban usando ningún hechizo, pero en lugar de encontrar respuesta se quedo totalmente inmóvil. Frente a ella había doce personajes de aspecto altamente amenazador vestidos con túnicas negras y practicando las maldiciones prohibidas con los indefensos tripulantes.  
  
- ¡Mortifagos!- susurró Ginny  
  
Tras ella hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente y Ginny supo lo que había ocurrido, aquella fuerza invisible que aun se notaba en el aire lo confirmo. Avada Kedavra.  
  
No lo pudo aguantar mas, corrió hacia uno de los camarotes atranco la puerta y retrocedió.  
  
"No puede ser. Por favor que no me encuentren, por favor"  
  
Permaneció quieta hasta que se hizo el silencio. Acuclillada en una de las esquinas de esa habitación que no era la suya, las manos agarrando sus rodillas temblorosas, su cabeza agachada en su regazo. ¿Donde estaba ese valor que la había convertido en una Gryffindor? Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó, fue hasta el ojo de buey y vio como los mortifagos abandonaban el yate. Llevaban antorchas y sus rostros estaban ocultos por capas con capuchas y mascaras. Ginny dejo que el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente saliera de sus pulmones.  
  
- Gracias a Dios, se van.  
  
- Pero yo querida, estoy aquí.  
  
Ginny estaba anonadada. Se aparto de la pared y entonces vio al hombre que había estado todo este tiempo con ella en la habitación.  
  
- No.  
  
En ese momento la puerta estallo, a través de la neblina aparecieron dos siluetas humanas. Una de ellas era mujer, la pariente de Sirius Black, la otra pertenecía a un hombre de cabello rubio platino al que Ginny conocía como Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Soltadme!  
  
- Weasley -la llamo el misterioso hombre- Una vez me ayudaste a abrir la cámara de los secretos. Me temo que necesito tu ayuda de nuevo muchacha.  
  
Ginny trato de zafarse de sus captores, pero fue en vano. Aun así alzo la barbilla desafiante.  
  
- Antes muerta Voldemort  
  
Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, Amo de las tinieblas, aquel que no debe ser nombrado sonrió.  
  
- Morirás, lenta y dolorosamente, pero antes serás el cebo perfecto - sin dejar de mirarla hablo con voz grave hacia la otra mujer- Beatrix llévala con el resto de la tripulación.  
  
La mujer de oscura belleza solo asintió y se apresuro a cumplir las órdenes de su maestro. Todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. El ataque a un crucero de magos atraería la atención de los aurores, pero la desaparición adicional de la Weasley llevaría ante él a uno en especial. Y una vez que estuviera en su poder ya nada se interpondría en su camino.  
  
- ¿Cómo se desarrolla el asunto que te encargue Lucius?  
  
- Tenemos el libro y al anciano Señor, tal como pedisteis.  
  
Lord Voldemort examino el lugar y luego salio de allí seguido de su brazo derecho. -He notado que esa niña no ha dudado en usar mi nombre Malfoy, llevo demasiado tiempo ausente, empiezan a dejar de temerme, tendremos que solucionar eso, ¿no crees?  
  
- Si mi señor -respondió cauteloso, cuando el Señor oscuro usaba ese tono significaba que tenía algo en mente, algo que solo él iba a disfrutar  
  
- Mata a diez y ocúpate que queden tan destrozados que no puedan reconocerlos.- se disponía a obedecer cuando Voldemort volvió a mencionar su nombre- Llama a tu hijo, tengo un trabajo para el joven Draco.  
  
*****************************************  
  
N/A: Hola a todos, decirles que este es mi primer fic y que el primer capitulo es un poquito raro pero luego encaja con el argumento, si siguen leyendo lo entenderán.  
  
Espero que disfruten de la historia y que me dejen cualquier queja, comentario o idea, sobre todo estas ultimas las agradecería mucho, de hecho si alguien quiere ayudarme a escribir este fic que me escriba a : fuegodejade@hotmail.com Muchas gracias,  
  
Draco girl (aka Jade/Jenny) 


	2. Your cruel device

Unos ojos grises recorrían la piscina del crucero a la espera de que apareciera su victima. Tumbado sobre una de las hamacas, con su cabello ahora de una tonalidad mas oscura al igual que su pálida piel, y unas gafas de sol que ocultaran sus fríos ojos, Draco Malfoy acechaba a Harry Potter.  
  
Su padre le había dado instrucciones de que lo vigilara, estaba informado de que viajaría en el "Hechicero", el crucero gemelo de aquel que su padre y los demás habían atacado para Lord Voldemort. Pese al accidente la compañía había mantenido abierto su negocio (claro que los padres de Pansy habían tenido algo que ver con ese hecho) y Harry Potter no había tardado en acudir al rescate de su prometida. . . eran tan predecibles. Las últimas noticias de Draco eran que el "cara cortada" (continuaba llamándole con su mote de Hogwarts al igual que a sus estúpidos amigos el pobretón y la sangre sucia, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en el maldito trío) se reuniría con alguien en la piscina, y allí estaba él. Calculó que aun le quedaban unos minutos hasta que cara cortada hiciera su aparición así que se dedico a observar a las jóvenes magas, Draco no tenía inconveniente en mezclar los negocios con el placer.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la vio, su melena castaña y mojada, el nacimiento de sus pechos por encima de la toalla, sus largos muslos. Percibía su olor, un aroma suave y floral. Draco clavo su intensa mirada en la desconocida y siguió como un depredador cada uno de sus movimientos, devorando a la mujer bajo sus oscuras gafas. Iba a levantarse para hablar con ella cuando alguien se detuvo justo en frente de él haciendo que perdiera de vista a la joven. El oportuno era un chico de ojos verdes, pelo oscuro, alto, fuerte, con bastante musculatura, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Draco se detuviera, sino el hecho de que detrás de los lentes que llevaba el chico que parecía tener su misma edad hubiera una cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
"Vaya, vaya" pensó Draco divertido "esto será mas fácil de lo que había pensado"  
  
Pese al considerable cambio de Harry Potter -que podría resultar atractivo- su famosa cicatriz le delataría siempre. El chico tenía una presencia que gritaba auror, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello, las facciones de su cara, decidas, con aires de madurez, no ayudaban a ocultar ese dato. Sin embargo había algo en sus ojos, cierto brillo que a Draco le recordaba a su Némesis de siempre, el chico metido en problemas, el valiente héroe. Draco le analizo en silencio, todo eso no le serviría de nada esta vez.  
  
Potter se quedo ahí parado, mirando de forma disimulada a todas partes. Draco se puso alerta.  
  
"Esta buscando a alguien. . . su contacto"  
  
Sin embargo pasado un breve tiempo Potter se fue sin haber hablado con nadie, eso sorprendió al antiguo Slytherin, aquel pequeño incidente no formaba parte de sus planes, podría estropearlo todo.  
  
"Estúpido" probo a relajarse intentando encontrar a la hermosa mujer, pero esta también había desaparecido "maldito seas Potter, maldito seas" furioso se fue de cubierta hacia sus habitaciones. Esta noche sería la presentación de abordo y tendría otra oportunidad, y esta vez Draco no tenía intención de fallar.  
  
**************************  
  
La piscina y el gimnasio estaban en el último piso, mientras que el comedor y la sala de fiestas se encontraban en la segunda planta. En cuanto a su camarote se trataba de una suite con dos enormes habitaciones, una con cortinas de seda color plata pálido y una cama de matrimonio con dosel y sabanas de satén, y la otra con un par de divanes, el minibar y el jacuzzi.  
  
Draco conjuro un traje de tres piezas de color gris-negro y se contemplo en un espejo durante largo tiempo. Era perfecto, sin embargo estaba en esa misión de camuflaje y aun tenía que cambiar su aspecto físico; se había negado a usar una poción multijugos, resultaba bastante incomodo, y siempre podría ocurrir que el brebaje dejara de hacer efecto en un momento no deseado. Así que opto por productos muggles, como lentillas, tinte y algo tan sencillo como un cambio de look, si había que destacar a Draco Malfoy por alguna de sus cualidades, aparte de lo seductor, elegante, rico, astuto, retorcido, buen jugador de quidditch y gran mago que era, sería por práctico y prudente.  
  
Lo primero seria dejar de peinar su cabello hacia atrás, usaría un estilo mas rebelde con varios mechones invadiendo su rostro, sus ojos pasaron a ser de un azul profundo, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada respecto a sus finos labios y su cruel sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaban.  
  
Cuando termino de arreglarse estaba irreconocible, la ropa muggle le daba el toque final. Draco consideraba a esos seres como inferiores, y como tales se aprovechaba de ellos, además como medida de seguridad todos los pasajeros deberían lucir como muggles, el capitán creía que así tendrían menos riesgos de que les atacaran mortifagos, Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
  
Se miro por última vez. Ahora solo tenía que esperar, se pregunto si volvería a encontrar a la bella desconocida. Poco después se tele transportaba hasta la sala de fiestas.  
  
***************************  
  
Inmensas arañas del cristal mas puro, erizadas de velas, colgaban en hileras y arrojaban un resplandor dorado sobre la sala abovedada. Se sintió envuelto por la tenue luz, el calor, la música, el olor a flores y a humo que desprendían la nueva variedad de corales, y las voces, saludos, risas y el murmullo de animadas conversaciones.  
  
No era el primero en llegar.  
  
La orquesta estaba interpretando uno de los últimos temas de moda en el mundo mágico, y varias parejas bailaban al son de la dulce melodía. El ambiente ideal para una noche ideal, ahora solo le faltaba la compañera ideal.  
  
Draco no tardo en encontrarla, estaba sola, llevaba un vestido de seda salvaje azul zafiro con reflejos negros.  
  
La misma chica de la piscina. Draco se acerco a ella, estaba de espaldas, ensimismada con las luces de la ciudad las cuales se reflejaban sobre el agua, así que el contacto de la mano de Draco sobre su hombro la pillo desprevenida. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de la chica. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca pudo admirar su belleza, no era la mujer más hermosa que Draco hubiera visto en su vida, pero si atractiva, tan atractiva como para llamar su atención. Su cabello era ondulado y castaño con el justo volumen, sus labios carnosos y brillantes y sus ojos eran intensamente amielados. sus ojos.  
  
La conocía de otro lugar, de otros tiempos, aunque el dónde y el cuando se le escapaban. Su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, especialmente sus ojos. Pero eso era ridículo, no se hubiera olvidado de una mujer así; su porte intelectual sugería algo más que una cara bonita, Draco estaba satisfecho con su elección.  
  
- No era mi intención asustarla señorita. . .  
  
Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera.  
  
- Hesíone, Hesíone Watson  
  
- Me preguntaba si te apetecería bailar, Hesíone  
  
Ella agarro la mano que le ofrecía y se aferro a él, Draco sonrió a su vez; las primeras notas de "Bewitched" comenzaron a sonar. Draco la tomo de la cintura, sus brazos sobre su delicado cuerpo la sujetaban firmemente junto a él, de tal forma que no quedo ningún espacio entre los cuerpos de ambos.  
  
- No sé tu nombre  
  
- Drake King -mintió  
  
- Bailas muy bien Drake King  
  
Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para apartar la mirada de sus oscuros ojos, su intensidad era un instrumento de poder tan eficaz como el mas poderoso de los conjuros. Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su nuca, estaban muy cerca.  
  
- Lo sé- dijo con voz tranquila- Y llámame Drake  
  
Bailaron casi sin moverse, sin reparar en las otras parejas, sucumbiendo a la seducción de la fiesta. En un momento dado, Draco (ahora Drake) rozo con sus labios el oído de ella y canto en un susurro con voz seductora parte de la canción.  
  
- Vuelvo a estar loco, vuelvo a estar hechizado  
  
Hesíone no sabía como responder a un hombre que se hacía cargo de la situación con tanta rapidez y auto confianza. Aquella estrofa. ¿la había elegido Drake a propósito?, ¿Quería decir lo que ella creía que significaba?  
  
Sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda. Una caricia. Dejaba clara sus intenciones. Hesíone, las mejillas ruborizadas por su comportamiento, le obsequió con una resplandeciente sonrisa  
  
- ¿Estas intentando seducirme Drake?- pregunto también en un suave murmullo  
  
- ¿Quieres que te seduzca?  
  
En aquel instante, Harry apareció por detrás de la pareja, y se colocó al lado de Hesíone  
  
- ¿Me prestas a la dama para el siguiente baile?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta Harry cogió de las manos a Hesíone para bailar con ella. Con un movimiento de su cabeza ordenó al sorprendido Draco que se marchara del lugar. El joven iba a negarse, pero se lo pensó mejor  
  
- Ha sido un baile delicioso- dijo Draco a modo de despedida  
  
- Un placer.  
  
Sonriendo a la mujer, le guiñó un ojo y se internó en la fiesta. Ella reparó en la forma en la que Harry había tratado al joven. Le siguieron con la mirada mientras cruzaba la concurrida sala y desaparecía entre la multitud.  
  
- ¿Quién era?- Harry la llevo hasta el otro lado del gran salón - ¿Qué quería?  
  
- Se llama Drake King, solo quería bailar Harry  
  
Harry no contesto, pero hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la pareja que acababa de pasar por su lado mirándolos.  
  
- No estamos aquí por placer, como puedes pensar en divertirte cuando- -  
  
- Ya basta Harry -le interrumpió- en todas las misiones que hemos compartido como aurores nunca te habías comportado así  
  
Harry bajo la mirada, serio  
  
- Lo siento, pero es que no sé que haré si le pasa algo. . . yo  
  
- Lo sé Harry, lo sé- Ella le sonrió y le toco la mejilla con los dedos - Salvaremos a Virginia, ya lo veras.  
  
Los dos continuaron el baile en silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en toda la noche.  
  
*********************  
  
N/A: Se me olvido poner en el capitulo anterior que desgraciadamente Draco no me pertenece, y tampoco ninguno de los demás personajes.  
  
También decir que aun no le he cogido el truco a este formato pero si alguien quiere ver la historia encuadernada como es debido y con imágenes, estoy buscando una web para colgarla. Si sabeís de alguna, sería de mucha ayuda.  
  
- Star Ariala: Tu fic también se ve interesante, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ya veras que historia mas linda nos queda. Por cierto te agregue a mi Messenger : )  
  
- Diana: Espero tenerte conmigo en todos los capítulos que quedan. Gracias  
  
- Jenny Anderson: Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Malfoy, di que si. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la verdad es que el crucero es más que Caribe por un lugar con un ambiente selvático y virgen, buscaba algo de ese estilo. Lo siento por lo de la intriga, ¿pero esa es la idea no?  
  
- Carmen: Ya arreglaremos tu y yo cuentas en clase "señora dame el anillo" pero muchas gracias por escucharme y por tu comentario serio de después.  
  
- Shiro2: Me alegro de que te gustara el primer capitulo, en especial porque a mi me ha dejado un poco descontenta, prefiero los siguientes. Ya lo leerás, confío en que te gusten tanto o mas que este. Animo tu también con tus fics.  
  
- Miss_Dark: Lo primero, me gusta mucho tu nick, lo segundo, actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda, te aseguro que no pasara mas de una semana entre capitulo y capitulo. . . por lo menos lo intentare  
  
- Simple lectora: Espero alcanzar tus expectativas, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para mantenerte entusiasmada.  
  
- Vacristel: ¿Apañera dices? Jajaja, muy rica tu review, pues a ver cuando nos das el placer de compartir esas aventuras locas que guardas en tu cabecita. Ya te paso la siguiente parte para que le des el visto bueno. Gracias primita telepatica  
  
- J@ina: No me desanimare, pero tu tampoco lo hagas con tu nuevo fic eh? En serio esta muy wapo, como todo lo que escribes, ya sabes ;)  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos, besos ^ ^  
  
Draco girl 


	3. Your blood like ice

Capitulo 3.  
  
Unos hermosos ojos color miel se abrieron lentamente, la luz se filtraba por las espesas cortinas color crema de su habitación, era un día fresco sin duda, le vendría bien algo de ejercicio, lentamente se incorporo en la cama con dosel, y se desperezo, camino un poco hasta el tocador, tomo una cinta y se amarro con ella el cabello, se lo peino un poco, y cuando estuvo satisfecha fue hacia el closet de la habitación y sacó un pequeño conjunto deportivo, nada difícil, solamente un top y un pantalón, ambos de algodón. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del closet y sonrió.  
  
"Nadie podrá negar que me veo genial, incluso solo para hacer ejercicio" -pensó la hermosa chica de cabello castaño.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, en esos momentos el agua no se le hacia tan apetecible, ella prefería nadar un poco mas tarde, cuando el sol estuviera en su máximo punto, era más agradable según ella, a su paso, mucho jóvenes y no tan jóvenes magos se le quedaron viendo, ella sonrió disimuladamente, no cabía duda de que era atractiva.  
  
Finalmente llego a su destino, abrió con delicadeza las puertas de cristal que separaban el pasillo del gimnasio, ya adentro decidió que haría unas cuantas abdominales, algo sencillo para empezar, estaba acabando su precalentamiento cuando sintió como alguien mas entraba al recinto, miro de reojo hacia la puerta y lo vio.  
  
"Pero si es nuestro guapo amigo Drake. Me pregunto que pensara después de lo de anoche"  
  
Tratando de disimular un poco, se puso a hacer sus ejercicios, el chico estaba en la barra pidiendo un zumo de naranja, llevaba un pantalón gris largo de algodón, y una polera azul marino, realmente se veía como un adonis, sus hermoso cabellos rubios caían libremente adornando su rostro, era obvio que había tomado una ducha antes de ir al gimnasio.  
  
Perdida en sus cavilaciones siguió con sus ejercicios; pronto sintió como alguien se paraba tras de ella, ¿Qué clase de auror sería si no se diera cuenta de esas cosas? Un suave escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
Drake King.  
  
No sabía porque, pero la presencia del muchacho se había grabado en su mente. Notaba que la miraba, y aunque el ser observada por él tenía algo de fantasmagórico, resultaba a la vez curiosamente agradable. Volteo y sé encontró con el apuesto joven King observándola con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra pero que a ella le pareció adorable.  
  
Draco estaba fascinado, cuando entro al gimnasio había visto a una hermosa mujer ejercitándose, no le presto demasiada atención y se dirigió a tomar un zumo antes de hacer su habitual entrenamiento, ya en la barra se fijo mas detenidamente en aquella chica, sonrió satisfecho, era ella, la exuberante Hesíone, Draco no podía negar el hecho de que incluso con un conjunto muggle tan sencillo, la chica se veía increíblemente hermosa.  
  
Terminado su pequeño aperitivo, se dirigió hacia ella con su característico aire confiado y se detuvo detrás. Ella no se percataba de su presencia y cuando lo hizo el solo atino a sonreír, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
"Ya esta" -pensó Draco, era hora de pasar a la acción.  
  
- Si- pronuncio el chico.  
  
Ella lo miró interrogante. "¿Sí? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?"  
  
Él acentuó su sonrisa.  
  
- Si, intento seducirte. ¿Funciona?  
  
" Sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda. Una caricia. Dejaba clara sus intenciones. Hesíone, las mejillas ruborizadas por su comportamiento, le obsequió con una resplandeciente sonrisa  
  
- ¿Estas intentando seducirme Drake?- pregunto también en un suave murmullo"  
  
Hesíone recordó sus últimos momentos juntos en la velada. Ahora entendía, definitivamente el chico era muy confiado. Aunque no podía negar que si estaba funcionando, no le iba a dar las cosas tan fáciles ¿verdad?  
  
- Quizás- respondió ella.  
  
Él, aunque sin perder la sonrisa no esperaba esta respuesta, "¿quizás?" Vaya, esa chica en verdad era algo especial, un reto, le agradaban los retos, siempre los ganaba, y ella no seria la excepción- pensó Draco-  
  
- ¿En serio? Umh, pues para que estés más segura, ¿por qué no cenas conmigo esta noche? No acepto un no por respuesta querida Hesíone.  
  
Ella sonrió aun mas, era listo, mucho más de lo que esperaba; pensó un poco en la propuesta, no había sido precisamente una invitación como las que solía recibir, parecía mas como una orden, nadie la había tratado así, se sintió tentada de aceptar, aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué no? Eso ayudaría también en su tapadera.  
  
- Pues entonces acepto, esperare impaciente Drake.  
  
- Genial, te veré entonces, reúnete conmigo a las 8:00 en el vestíbulo, después iremos a cenar preciosa, no faltes -tomo una de sus manos y le deposito un casto beso.  
  
- No lo haría por nada del mundo, hasta las ocho entonces.  
  
"¿Ni siquiera para estar con Potter?" Draco sabía que ella era el contacto, por una parte le beneficiaba ya que le ahorraría el trabajo, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Él la había visto primero, una vez mas Potter se interponía en su camino, pero él era Draco Malfoy e iba a demostrárselo, a los dos.  
  
- Adiós. . . Hesíone.  
  
Él se retiró, no sin antes mandarle una ultima mirada seductora, ya afuera sonrió aun más, esta seria una noche deliciosa. Se encaminó a su habitación apareciéndose, bien, era hora de hacer arreglos, esa noche todo seria perfecto, no dejaría nada al azar, se sonrió a si mismo al mirarse en un espejo de la habitación, ya tendría tiempo para Potter, pero primero lo primero. Tenía una carta que escribir.  
  
Ella lo miro irse, trato de concentrase de nuevo en sus ejercicios pero era inútil, la imagen del joven King le venia una y otra vez a la cabeza, suspiro y se levanto, lo mejor seria tomar una ducha y después encontrarse con Harry, ni siquiera había desayunado, salió con paso firme hacia su habitación, un baño frió le caería muy, muy bien.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry estaba en el comedor, ni rastro de su compañera, tomo un sorbo de su café, volteo disimuladamente hacia la mesa contigua, una hermosa mujer se encontraba allí, era pelirroja con facciones finas, ¡se parecía tanto a Ginny! Su Ginny, ¿se encontraría a salvo en esos momentos?, Esperaba con todo su corazón que así fuera, no se perdonaría nunca si algo grave le pasara, volvió a ver a la mujer, esta platicaba animadamente con un hombre, su esposo posiblemente, añoro en esos momentos platicar con Ginny, otro sorbo a su café y la mujer se para en compañía de su esposo, la observa bien, bueno no es Ginny, la mujer tenia aproximadamente unos 40 años, pero se parecía mucho a su querida Ginny, excepto en los ojos, esta mujer los tenia negros, se fijo mas en ella, cabello teñido, definitivamente no había mujer tan guapa como Ginny.  
  
Pronto la mujer se retiro y el se olvido por completo de ella, de pronto sintió como alguien tomaba la silla de enfrente de él y se sentaba, alzo la vista, era ella.  
  
- Hasta que apareces, ¿en dónde te encontrabas?  
  
- Perdóname Harry, pero fui a hacer un poco de ejercicio y luego me bañe, ¡que hambre tengo! ¿Algo bueno de desayunar?  
  
- ¿Desayunar? No lo creo, si ya van a servir la comida -contesto él riéndose.  
  
Dejó a un lado el delicado plato y la taza de porcelana para el café colombiano de primera calidad.  
  
- Si bueno... da igual, la comida interesante será esta noche- dijo a su vez la chica con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Esta noche? ¿Se puede saber porque?  
  
- Bueno Harry, solo no te enojes ¿de acuerdo? Todo tiene una explicación - espero una respuesta, pero Harry permaneció en silencio, así que opto por continuar - ¿te acuerdas del sujeto de anoche?  
  
- Drake King ¿no es así? -Dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
- El mismo, bueno hoy en el gimnasio lo encontré y me invito a cenar, Oh! Vamos Harry, sabia que te enfadarías pero... ¿no crees que exagéras? -Preguntó ella viendo la reacción del chico.  
  
El solo suspiro, trato de calmarse un poco, por alguna extraña razón aquel chico no le daba buena espina, le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no lograba identificar a quien, al ver la expresión de alegría de su amiga por encontrarse con el joven King se resigno un poco y sonrió forzadamente.  
  
- De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado ¿vale?, si tan solo Ginny estuviera aquí. . .  
  
- Harry... vamos, la rescataremos, ya te lo dije, ten fe, ella estará bien solo ten un poco de paciencia y ya veras como todo se solucionara.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, deseaba creerle a su amiga pero... ¿y si no lo lograban?, Siguió en su ensimismamiento viendo como comía la chica, era su imaginación ¿o estaba comiendo muy aprisa? No era su imaginación, la chica acabo muy rápido su platillo y después se paro súbitamente de la mesa.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber donde vas?  
  
- He quedado y voy a llegar tarde  
  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero Hesíone le calló con una sonrisa maternal  
  
- Antes de que digas nada, no es Drake  
  
- Por lo menos dime que es lo que vas a hacer, así sabré donde encontrarte.  
  
- Voy a salvar a Ginny, pero antes tengo que encontrarme con alguien y mandar una carta -le dio un beso en la mejilla- Confia en mi ¿si? Estaré en la lucheceria. Chao  
  
El solo observó atónito a su amiga. Nunca la había visto comportarse así. No le agradaba, sintió como lo observaban, volteo disimuladamente en dirección de donde sintió la penetrante mirada, nada, no había nadie que lo estuviera viendo, observo cuidadosamente a todos los pasajeros, su mirada se detuvo ante una cabellera rubia.  
  
"Así que eras tu, vaya, vaya señor King, mas te vale andarte con cuidado, porque Harry Potter te estara vigilando"  
  
El joven no volteó a verlo, él se paró de su mesa y dejo una propina, un chapuzón le caería muy bien, necesitaba pensar en un plan para rescatar a Ginny.  
  
****************  
  
Lord Voldemort aflojó su presión y el prisionero, uno de los magos supervivientes, cayó al suelo convertido en un manojo de dolor y tortura. Estaba contento, su nuevo poder le confería una fuerza sobrehumana, estaba ansioso de experimentar sus nuevas habilidades.  
  
- Maestro -llamo Lucius  
  
- Espero que sea algo importante para interrumpirme Malfoy  
  
- Señor, hemos recibido noticias de Draco. Tal como predijo el anciano, Potter y su contacto estan en el barco, mi hijo les vigila, lo tiene todo preparado para nuestra llegada.  
  
- Excelente. Envía a Armand con un grupo. Que se reuna conmigo en la cascada cuando regrese.  
  
- Inmediatamente Lord Voldemort  
  
- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer  
  
*****************  
  
Hesíone entro en su camarote, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Echo el cerrojo, no quería que nadie la molestara en esos momentos.  
  
Abrió la puerta del baño y se paró delante del espejo. Se miro con actitud crítica, no estaba mal, pero ella podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Conto hasta tres.  
  
- Tres. Dos. Uno. Y. . .  
  
La poción dejo de hacer efecto. Hesíone observo sonriente como el color de su piel se iba oscureciendo, hasta adquirir un bronceado caribeño. Su pelo castaño y ondulado paso a ser liso, y corto, de un fuerte color negro como la noche. Los ojos color miel ahora eran unos marrones, asiáticos, levemente rasgados.  
  
- Mil veces mejor. Ya estuvo bien de ser Hesíone por hoy.  
  
Se deshizo de sus pantalones de cuero, arrojándolos en una esquina del baño; pronto se le unieron los botines y la camisa blanca. Mya decidió darse un baño, puso en el agua todas las botellitas de espuma y cuando esta subió se metió en el agua perfumada. La vida era, definitivamente maravillosa.  
  
***************  
  
N/A: Lo siento mucho, se me paso actualizar, espero que me perdonen, jeje, al final acabare escribiendo mas notas de autor que historia. Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, avanti con los agradecimientos.  
  
- Ross Malfoy: Gracias! Si, el primer capitulo es un tanto extraño pero todo tiene una explicación, si sigues leyendo -que espero que si- ya veras como tiene sentido.  
  
- J@ina: Yo también me imagino a Draco hecho un casanova, quizá fue por ver la versión de Romeo y Julieta en la que sale Leonardo Dicaprio, ¿es solo cosa mia, o cuando Draco tuviera unos añitos mas que los que le ponen en la peli ahora, pudiera ser asi?  
  
- Star Ariala: Al final le hice unos arreglillos, espero que puedas arreglar el ordenador pronto, porque en serio, necesito tu ayuda. Muchisimas gracias por lo que me mandaste, espero que te guste el resultado final  
  
- Diana: Solo una cosa, wow, me has sorprendido gratamente, de veras ;)  
  
- Kore: ¿También te gusta Dentro del Laberinto? Que bien, ¿a que Draco y Jareth tienen un parecido en la personalidad? ya lei tu fic, y por supuesto te deje mi opinión. En cuanto a lo de transparente, jeje, hay que admitirlo, aunque quiza te lleves alguna sorpresa de vez en cuando  
  
- Jenny Anderson: Tu si que me dejas a cuadros con tus fics, muchas gracias por tu comentario, respecto a las profesiones, me las estoy pensando, es que aun queda bastante lio, de momento estan las cosas tranquilas. . .dentro de lo que cabe, ¿Por qué quien puede estar tranquilo con Draco a tu alrededor? si tienes alguna predilección, no dudes en avisarme (eso va para todos, si quereis ver algo escrito, solo sugerirlo)  
  
- Vacristel: Druida a ver cuando actualizar tu el fic que tienes en marcha, eh? Que siempre me haces lo mismo, me tientas con los primeros capitulos y después desapareces. Sorry por lo de tu trabajo, sé que estas muy ocupada por ello.  
  
- Carmen: Nunca cambias, ¿eh? Si, ya sabes que adoro a Draco, quien fuera Hésione, o mejor dicho Mya xd miles de gracias por todo lo que me haces pasar, incluso lo malo, como bien me restriegas ¿Qué sería de mi fic sin tus locas ideas? Mi respuesta, algo pacifico, romantico, tranquilo y todos esos adjetivos tan agradables  
  
- Shiro2: Por último pero no menos importante, el doble de gracias para ti, uno por la review y la otra por esa historia tuya que tengo en mis favoritos. 


	4. One look could kill

Volvió a leer su carta antes de mandarla.  
  
MAÑANA LLEGAREMOS A LA ZONA DEL ACCIDENTE. STOP  
  
ESTAMOS LISTOS PERO TEMO POR HP. STOP  
  
CONVENIENTES REFUERZOS. STOP  
  
HG.  
  
Si, su jefe entendería el mensaje, todo iba a salir bien. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por su cita de esta noche. Hechizo el rollo antes de dárselo a una de las lechuzas, cuando esta fue apenas visible en la distancia Hesíone se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
- Por fin te encuentro- dijo una voz desde su lado izquierdo  
  
Hesíone se giró hacia de donde provenía la voz. Un pasajero al que no había visto nunca se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos pacientes se burlaban de ella.  
  
- Disculpe pero creo que me confunde con otra persona  
  
Él cruzó la distancia que les separaba sin que ella se diera cuenta y se detuvo cuando su pecho rozaba el de ella. Su cabeza inclinada ligeramente de lado como si evaluara sus oportunidades. Entonces sus brazos se deslizaron sobre ella, tirándola hacia él.  
  
- No me vengas con esas ahora preciosa, note como me estabas mirando todo el rato en el salón.  
  
"¿En el salón?" -se pregunto- "este hombre esta loco, yo no he estado hoy en el salón" un pensamiento cruzo su memoria "Mya. ¡Oh no! Mya había estado mirando a ese hombre" Hesíone se fijo en el desconocido, bueno, no podía culpar a su amiga, la verdad era muy guapo y ese verde profundo en el que iba vestido le quedaba bastante bien. De todas formas sus modales dejaban mucho que desear.  
  
- Le repito que se equivoca. Y mas vale que me suelte antes de que resulte herido  
  
- No me hagas reír. ¿Tú me vas a hacer algo a mi?  
  
"Borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara, idiota" Hesíone había aprendido la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que practicaban los muggles hace tiempo. En su profesión como auror le había salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión. Casi le daba pena aquel individuo. . . casi.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
Hesíone sintió como el hombre la soltaba y retrocedía unos pasos, pero en lugar de verse libre otras manos agarraron su cintura, y se encontró dentro del abrazo de Drake King.  
  
- Confía en mi- susurro Drake, y solo ella le escucho- Oye amigo, ¿no estarías molestando a mi novia verdad?  
  
- No, claro que no. Fue solo un malentendido. Yo ya me iba  
  
En la cara del hombre había un mudo horror. Hesíone no podía ver la cara de Drake, pero no podía imaginarse que podía haber en él que causara aquel súbito pánico en el extraño  
  
- Ven cariño, te acompañare a tu habitación - cogió a Hesíone de la mano y cumplió su palabra.  
  
****************  
  
Una sonrisa perversa le iluminó el rostro. Hacía años que no había conseguido su victoria, pero no importaba.  
  
Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y no mucho tiempo mas tarde, su espera habría terminado.  
  
*****************  
  
Mya miro a Hesíone, Hesíone miro a Mya. Ojos oscuros clavados en ojos dorados y viceversa. Había una tensión en el ambiente que fue rota por una carcajada.  
  
- No me lo puedo creer, ¿hizo eso?  
  
- Si Mya, y no tiene gracia.  
  
La joven siguió riendo.  
  
- Pero si que la tiene. Oye Her. . . digo Hesíone. ¿Por qué le rechazaste? Era muy guapo  
  
Ambas chicas entraron en una de las tiendas de recuerdos que tenía el barco, las brujas se habían citado para ir de compras aquella tarde, después de su encuentro por sorpresa el día anterior.  
  
- Mya nunca te di permiso para que usaras mi cuerpo para ligar.  
  
- Siento desilusionarte amiga, pero mi cuerpo da mejores resultados que el tuyo para ese propósito- cogió uno de los anillos del escaparate- Si no me hubieras pedido que fuera tu para que pudieras mandar tranquila esa dichosa carta, no tendrías de que quejarte.  
  
- Eres la mejor profesora de pociones que he conocido nunca, y ya era hora que me devolvieras ese favor que me debías.  
  
Mya sonrió mientras se probaba el anillo de antes.  
  
- La verdad que no esperaba encontrarte aquí; ese chico con el que vas a cenar esta noche, el que te salvo, ¿has venido con él?  
  
- No, le conocí aquí. Y eso me recuerda que debo ir preparándome para luego  
  
- Bueno chica, no te metas en mas problemas, porque parece que ahora mismo ya estas dentro de uno. Y quiero detalles  
  
Hesíone la sonrió desde la salida de la tienda.  
  
- Nos vemos mañana Mya, y deja algo para que compren los otros pasajeros. Chao  
  
No tardo en llegar a su camarote, paseo por su guardarropa eligiendo los distintos modelos, quería algo no elegante, pero formal, no muy estricto pero tampoco descarado. Aquello le iba a llevar mucho más de lo que pensaba. Descolgó de una percha el que sería el primer vestido de una larga lista  
  
- Manos a la obra  
  
Hesíone se vio en el espejo por ultima vez, hacia horas que había empezado a arreglarse y por fin había encontrado el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión, llevaría un suave abrigo de armiño blanco, la noche prometía ser fresca y además en algunos momentos cubría modestamente el vestido corto del mismo color que se pegaba a ella de forma provocadora, y botas de piel sin tacón de color crema que le llegaban hasta las rodillas haciéndola lucir fantástica.  
  
Lo que vio reflejado en el espejo la dejo satisfecha. Se acercaba la hora de la cita, estaba emocionada, se acerco a su tocador y se aplico un poco de perfume.  
  
-Cereza - reconoció al aspirar la fragancia- Una de mis favoritas  
  
Salió de su trance por un golpe a la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla y encontró a un camarero enfrente de ella.  
  
- ¿La señorita Hesíone Watson?  
  
- Si, soy yo, ¿se le ofrece algo?  
  
- El señor Drake King me mandó a buscarla, si es tan amable de seguirme señorita, el señor le tiene preparada una sorpresa.  
  
Hesíone no salía de su asombro, con un delicado gesto le indico que la esperara, se dio un ultimo retoque y salió acompañada del camarero.  
  
"Eres una caja de sorpresas Drake" - pensó la chica sonriendo. -"Y veo que has dado el primer paso, bien, ahora me toca mover a mi"  
  
Drake ya se encontraba allí, preparado, listo para ella. Iba vestido con un traje negro sastre, estaba impecable y ciertamente se veía muy guapo  
  
Miró con atención a la chica, se veía hermosa, tan perfecta, tan espectacular y atractiva, sin duda la mejor elección que había echo en mucho tiempo, se acercó a ella galantemente y la saludó con un beso en la mano.  
  
Ella sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios; sonrió satisfecho.  
  
"Ser un caballero tiene sus recompensas" -pensó Drake.  
  
- Con el permiso de los señores - hizo una leve inclinación y antes de desaparecer entrego un diminuto pergamino atado con un cordel verde a Drake.  
  
- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?, ¿Acaso no cenaremos en el comedor principal? - pregunto con un súbito brillo de cautela recelosa en sus ojos; que estaría tramando Drake- pensó  
  
- Confía en mi.  
  
"Confía en mi" le había dicho ese chico hacía pocas horas. Y Hesíone se sorprendió a si misma confiando en él, en un desconocido. Era diferente a los demás, ella sabía, por intuición, que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir entre ella y Drake, tanto bueno como malo sería una experiencia completamente distinta. Y así, por segunda vez en el mismo día se dejo a merced de las intenciones del mago.  
  
Lo que hizo a continuación la pillo desprevenida, Drake había sacado un pañuelo color rojo burdeos de la chaqueta de su traje y vendado los ojos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su destino, escucho a Drake pronunciar un conjuro, poco después él retiraba el pañuelo, y ella observo que el pergamino del camarero había desaparecido. Una contraseña.  
  
- Scripta manent  
  
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar lugar a un mundo oculto, lleno de velas, luces, rayos de sol que jugaban entre las ramas del gran jardín y cristales de colores.  
  
Aquello era insólito, casi un sueño y repleto de rincones secretos. Se trataba del comedor situado en los jardines ornamentales, reservado exclusivamente para recién casados o matrimonios que celebraban su aniversario. Era amplio, con grabados de animales mitológicos en las paredes. Los camareros llevaban uniformes de corte largo. Pavos reales se contoneaban en los alrededores, exhibiendo sus largas y coloridas plumas. Un adorno de enredaderas exóticas se enroscaba alrededor de una columna cercana a la entrada del jardín.  
  
- Hemos tenido suerte. No te imaginas lo difícil que es conseguir mesa en este lugar  
  
Hesíone había oído hablar de ese sitio, pero nunca se imagino poder entrar en aquel lugar limitado. Se pregunto como demonios Drake había conseguido que les dejaran pasar. Pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntarlo. Caminaron por un sendero de gravilla que serpenteaba entre ciruelos ámbar marinos en flor. El aroma a madreselva impregnaba el ambiente, y Hesíone no pudo evitar sentirse como dentro de un cuento de hadas.  
  
Su mesa estaba situada a parte de la de las otras parejas, tenía un mantel blanco y cubiertos de plata. Había dos jarras brillantes junto a dos bóvedas plateadas que ocultaban la cena: Ensalada con nieve, pescados recién capturados en el cercano mar y diversas copas de vinillo mezclado con miel.  
  
- Yo - dijeron Hesíone y Drake al unísono. Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y volvieron a decir a la vez- Tu primero  
  
Drake parpadeo sorprendido, le sonrió, y los dos se echaron a reír.  
  
- Las damas primero por favor  
  
- Quería agradecerte lo de aquel muchacho  
  
- No fue nada, además, estoy seguro de que te hubieras hecho cargo de la situación  
  
Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y ambos sonrieron. Drake decidió cambiar de tema  
  
- Así que, ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este?  
  
- Trabajo como reportera en el Profeta, no pude resistirme a embarcar después del "accidente" - La brisa transportaba la charla plácida de los comensales- ¿Qué hay de ti?  
  
- Nada tan interesante, en realidad este se trata de un viaje de negocios, con ataques o no, estoy obligado a hacerlo.- Después de todo era cierto.- Pero aunque mañana mismo suframos un accidente, habrá valido la pena, porque te he conocido  
  
Hesíone disimulo su sonrisa, llevándose su copa a los labios. Charlaron durante toda la comida, ella le contó sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts y él sobre sus partidos de quidditch. Pronto quedaron olvidadas las tapaderas y los motivos ocultos, rieron sobre el pasado y disfrutaron de las cosas mas triviales, ambos relajados. La conversación con ella le resulto agradable, tranquila, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Drake estaba feliz de verdad.  
  
- ¿Petrificaste a uno de tus compañeros de casa? Menos mal que era tu amigo que si llega a estar en el bando opuesto.  
  
- No lo hice adrede, son cosas que pasan. Pero tu, que rabia que ese buscador del otro equipo siempre se te adelantara, juraría que eras un jugador muy bueno.  
  
- Hey, y lo sigo siendo -bromeo- si, fue muy injusto, claro que él era el favorito de los profesores. Toma, prueba esto, te gustara.  
  
Ella cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor de la fruta y corto un trozo del pastel de mora que el Chef les había recomendado. Apenas lo hubo hecho deseo haber cortado un trozo mas grande, era delicioso. El sabor combinaba la dulzura del pastel con el soberbio jugo de la fruta y una delicada preparación.  
  
- Te lo dije -respondió Drake mientras veía divertido como su acompañante devoraba el pastel en una manera muy poco femenina, pero no le importo, al contrario.  
  
Para cuando terminaron el sol descendía hacía el océano, dejando un fulgor que pavimentaba de oro el mar, como si fueran las calles del paraíso. Ahora pasean por cubierta la cual estaba iluminada por farolillos.  
  
- Mira Drake, ¡una cortina de agua! -señalo al suelo.  
  
Este observó, como habían ido a parar a una zona llena de cuadrados de luz, de repente de uno de esos cuadrados salio una columna de agua a presión que después de unos segundos desapareció solo para volver a aparecer en otro de los cuadrados.  
  
La chica parecia encantada.  
  
- Ven, vamos  
  
Agarro su mano y le atrajo junto a ella justo a tiempo. En el cuadrado en el que hace un instante estaba Drake reapareció la famosa columna. Hesíone sonreía mientras cambiaba de cuadrado en cuadrado esquivando el agua. Drake solo podía mirarla, pero no pudo seguir así mucho tiempo ya que el número de columnas aumento, formando varios dibujos dimensionales y separando a la pareja.  
  
- Drake aquí, ¡corre!  
  
Intento obedecerla pero una nueva columna surgió entre ellos, creando un muro que evitaba su reunión. Drake no tardo en encontrarse riendo y todo empapado al igual que su pareja. Después de varias figuras mas, lograron juntarse en el cuadrado central, los dos jadeaban de las carreras que parecían no haberles servido de mucho. El número de chorros a presión siguió aumentando, de tal forma que quedaron rodeados por un tholos de aguas cristalinas. Solo quedaba libre el cuadrado en el que estaban los dos abrazándose  
  
- Salgamos, el capitán me informo de que esta noche habría fuegos artificiales.  
  
- Pero Drake. . . el agua.  
  
- No importa, te ves muy linda mojada.  
  
Pero no fue necesario, en esos momentos apagaban la fuente y los dos pudieron abandonar sin mayor dificultad el juego de cuadrados. Dejaron el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje de Draco allí, las prendas totalmente caladas de agua resultaban demasiado pesadas.  
  
Mas tarde, acomodados en la amplia terraza que se abría al inmenso mar y disfrutando de una agradable brisa, se sirvieron varias copas de distintos licores para entrar en calor. Entonces Hesione encendió un largo y oscuro cigarrillo que la confería un aspecto exótico y un aire en cierto modo sensual. Drake no lo podía resistir mas, tenía que besarla. Le quito el cigarrillo dulcemente y ella le miro desorientada. Se acerco y Hesíone no se separo, ella también lo estaba esperando, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los suaves de la joven, ella cerro los ojos. . .  
  
PUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!  
  
El cielo se tiño de un arcoiris de destellos, los fuegos habían comenzado. Había estado tan cerca.  
  
"¿Hasta que punto van a llegar mis sentimientos por esta mujer?" Se pregunto a si mismo.  
  
Al principio había sido solo interés, Hesíone estaba bien, no podía negarlo, después, descubrir que era el contacto de Potter había añadido un toque tentador a la figura de la joven, fue entonces cuando sintió la atracción, cauteloso y seductor la fue conociendo y le gusto, por ser quien era, por ser ella misma, y ahora. . . Había acudido allí en busca de una cosa y había encontrado otra.  
  
La quería para él. Se aparto de ella, tomó su mano.  
  
- Quédate -dijo él  
  
- Siempre  
  
Él la condujo a través del barco, hacia la oscuridad que rodeaba los corredores y su habitación.  
  
***********************  
  
Draco despertó de pronto, alertado por el silencio. Al abrir los ojos vio a Hesíone acostada junto a él, eso le relajo por unos segundos. La rodeo con sus brazos, murmurando.  
  
- Hesíone -Draco beso sus cabellos- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué tienes que estar del lado de Potter?  
  
Aun perdida en el mundo de los sueños Hesíone acomodo su rostro en el pecho del hombre. Él la contemplo en silencio, se veía tan indefensa, ajena al peligro que se les avecinaba. Pues sería mañana cuando su padre y los demás vendrían a por ellos. Si tan solo no fuera ella el contacto de Potter. . .meneo la cabeza. Encontraría la forma de salvarla, fuera como fuera. Con estos pensamientos Draco consiguió sumirse en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Quizá el antiguo príncipe Slytherin hubiera dormido tranquilo si supiera que aquello no era un problema, el que Hesione Watson fuera el contacto de Potter no era nada.  
  
Pero que aquella joven auror que estaba entre sus brazos fuera Hermione Granger (la verdadera identidad de la chica), hija de muggles, y su mortal enemiga. Eso si le habría impedido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche  
  
*********************  
  
N/A: La explicación del año por si quedo algo sin aclarar: Hermione es Hesíone, y Mya una antigua amiga de esta que le hizo el favor de transformarse durante unos momentos. Mas cositas. . .ya sé, nadie me respondió a lo del formato ¿soy la única que lee las reviews? Jeje, y por ultimo, que parte del merito de todo esto va para Star Ariala por coescribirlo conmigo.  
  
- Carmen: Espero que ya entendieras todo lo de "polera" y demás palabras. Y te dije que no contestaras! Claro que nunca me haces caso, ¿Por qué será? Y es una pregunta retorica, ironica, es decir: No contestes (aunque sé que lo haras, algunas cosas nunca cambian)  
  
- Jenny Anderson: Espero que esto aclare tus dudas. Mya es un personaje independiente. . . pero era para darle un poquito de emoción a todo el asunto de Hesíone, me confieso culpable, sorry  
  
- Diana: Señor si Señor, lo continuo lo mas rapido que puedo, enserio : )  
  
- Ross Malfoy: Nada de ignorante, y muchas gracias por el cumplido. En cuanto a la explicación: Hermione es Hesíone de incognito, Mya como le dije a Jenny es otro personaje, que solo le hico un favor a Herms  
  
- J@ina: Y a ti que te voy a decir xd si ya lo sabes todo jeje, la respuesta a tu pregunta es que piensa que Draco tiene muchas mas cosas que hacer que recordar a una ex compañera a la que odia a muerte, y si esta de misión y enamorándose, no creo que se vaya a poner a pensar, hey quizá es esta chica con la que fui a clase.  
  
- Laura Malfoy: Chica tu puedes! Ya lo sabes, y gracias por esa opinión, a ver si la mantienes con lo que queda por venir.  
  
- Star Ariala: Gracias por la review, aunque al final no saliera. Me alegro mucho de que por fin arreglaras el ordenador, a ver si ahora coincidimos mas a menudo, besitos 


	5. My pain, your thrill

Estaba acostada en la cama. Entraba un poco de luz a través de la ventana, y podía escuchar el suave mecer de las olas, su dulce arrullar. La tenue opacidad que envolvía a la estancia era muy agradable. Estaba en el cielo. A su lado estaba Draco (claro que eso ella aun no lo sabe), que respiraba de una manera un poco ruidosa mientras dormía.  
  
"Me recuerda a Crookshanks cuando ronronea" Eso la hizo sonreir.  
  
Se quedo mirando fijamente durante unos minutos a Drake a la vez que pensaba en un millón de cosas. Había sido una noche mágica. Lejos del peligro, lejos de los problemas, lejos de todo lo que no fueran ellos dos.  
  
Habían bastado una voz cálida, unos ojos profundos y un aroma masculino para que las rodillas le temblaran.  
  
¿En que estaba pensando?  
  
Pensaba en volver a mirarle a los ojos, escuchar su voz, sentir sus caricias. Lo demás no importaba.  
  
¿En que estaba pensando?  
  
No, no podía. Ella no podía estar enamorada, ¿verdad? Claro que el amor siempre fue el mas caprichoso e imprevisible de los sentimientos. Y también, con demasiada frecuencia el mas inoportuno. Podía ser una bendición del cielo, o un castigo del infierno, con sus propias reglas.  
  
En el transcurso de una noche, en apenas unas horas el mundo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado.  
  
********  
  
No muy lejos del camarote que ahora Draco compartía con Hermione, Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado en su propia cama. Tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaba y sus ojos escrutaron la habitación en penumbra mientras intentaba recordar.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
No había podido entrar en su mente desde que siguió practicando con el profesor Snape desde su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero al parecer, había encontrado otra manera de llegar a él, otra manera más efectiva que la conexión entre ellos. . .su conexión con Ginny.  
  
Harry se quedo totalmente inmóvil. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y, un instante después, empezó a gritar.  
  
********  
  
La presión de las manos aumentó. A Ginny no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse y la presión persistía. Su mente se lleno de imágenes, peores que las de sus pesadillas más terribles. La sacudían el miedo y el dolor.  
  
- Llámale - dijo una fría voz- llama al chico que vivió  
  
Sintió el perfume de la muerte llenando las ventanas de su nariz. Quiso buscar ayuda pero solo escucho la voz del ser que la infligía tanto sufrimiento  
  
- ¡Harry! HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abandonó la lucha y se dejo envolver por la oscuridad. El dolor desapareció  
  
********  
  
Salto de la cama. Hermione se deslizó con sigilo sobre la gruesa alfombra, salió del dormitorio y se encamino a la puerta. No tenía su varita con ella, pero tampoco la necesitaba, como auror había aprendido un par de trucos que podía utilizar canalizando la magia a través de sus manos, claro que eso requería mucha energía. Y si no siempre podía usar magia negra, pero era algo que Hermione prefería evitar.  
  
Nunca llego a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Hesíone?- pregunto Draco desde atrás.  
  
- Nos atacan- corrió hacía Draco, que había aparecido en la puerta del dormitorio, con la varita en la mano. - Drake, tengo que confesarte algo -tenía que explicarle que le había mentido, tenía que decirle que ella era auror y no una reportera.  
  
- Ahora no -sus ojos vagaron por la sala - ayúdame a bloquear la entrada.  
  
Todo cuanto pudieron usar para atrancar la entrada fue colocado. La cama, los sofás y la cómoda estaban apoyadas contra las dos puertas de entrada en apenas unos minutos. Hermione respiró hondo y trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. Estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que fueran a por ella, pero esta vez era diferente. Drake estaba con ella, y por muy valiente que fuera no era oponente para un mortifago.  
  
Apretó la mano de Drake con fuerza. No, no lo permitiría, no iban a llevárselo ahora que lo había conocido.  
  
- Allá van los asientos -resopló Drake- cuando acabe esto, me quejare a dirección, equipan los camarotes con muy pocos muebles.  
  
Hermione le sonrió pero una nueva oleada de tensión estrujó su corazón, sabía que los muebles solo serían una distracción y que no tenían magia. Drake y ella acababan de descubrirlo. Ahora sabía porque en el crucero anterior no hubo resistencia.  
  
Por su parte Draco abrazaba a Hesíone, la retenía cerca de él, consciente de que aquello podía ser el final. ¿Cómo podía haberle pillado desapercibido? ¿Por qué su padre no le había avisado? Su única oportunidad de escapar era si él les hacía desaparecer con magia negra, solo que eso lo delataría, y entonces si la perdería.  
  
Draco no estaba dispuesto a eso, ni su padre, ni Voldemort, ni el estúpido de Potter, nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a separarle de ella. Pensó hasta que le dolió la cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Qué debía hacer?  
  
La misma solución había pasado por la mente de Hermione, y la misma consecuencia: perderle. Pero si no lo hacía, los dos morirían.  
  
- Hesíone -llamó Drake. Ella le miro- Cierra los ojos.  
  
Obedeció y sintió como la abrazaba más fuerte. Entonces Draco murmuro un conjuro que Hermione conocía muy bien. Los dos desparecieron en la nada al tiempo que la puerta de su habitación quedaba destrozada, y varios mortifagos entraban  
  
********  
  
El momento en el que Lord Voldemort torturo a Virginia Weasley, el momento en el que el niño que vivió grito de puro dolor, fue el momento en el que los secuaces del Señor Tenebroso atacaron, y una explosión hizo temblar al "Hechicero".  
  
La sangre y los restos llovieron por toda la cubierta. Chorros de humo y polvo se alzaron por los aires, llenando todo con una oscuridad granulosa. El suelo estaba resbaladizo y se oían gemidos, quejidos y voces que gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Las instrucciones eran claras, capturar con vida a Harry Potter, sin embargo los mortifagos eligieron divertirse un poco con el resto de la tripulación.  
  
Lucius Malfoy fue el primero en encontrar a la presa. Aprovechando la ventaja sobre el maltrecho muchacho, ataco.  
  
- ¡Verbera!-una luz escarlata salió de su varita  
  
Harry salió despedido hacía atrás y chocó contra uno de los muros, todo su cuerpo tembló bajo la poderosa violencia del impacto. Cuando consiguió ponerse de rodillas ante la atenta mirada de Lucius se llevó una temblorosa mano a la sien y notó el calor que manchaba sus mejillas. Sangre  
  
- ¡Ambure! - exclamo rápidamente Harry  
  
Lucius rió.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Permiteme que te enseñe. ¡¡Osculi Dementor!!  
  
- ¡PATRONUS!- grito. "Ginny ayúdame" pensó "Dame fuerzas"  
  
Ambos ataques chocaron, repeliéndose. Sus miradas se cruzaron, un humano intentando llevar a cabo el llamado "beso del dementor" podía acabar muy débil. Y para Harry, conseguir un patronus lo suficiente potente para contrarrestar el golpe en esos momentos le había agotado de la misma manera.  
  
Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, recuperándose, los dos con las varitas preparadas. Entonces Lucius rompió a reír, estaba mirando algo detrás de él. Harry se giró y también lo vio. Hermione y el supuesto Drake acababan de aparecer, pero ninguno miraba en su dirección. Entonces Harry fue consciente de un gran error. Drake y Lucius eran idénticos. Drake no, Draco, su hijo.  
  
- ¡Hermione, aléjate de él es una trampa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Es una trampa, ese es Malfoy!  
  
Tres segundos más tarde, todo había terminado.  
  
********  
  
Ella se cubrió los ojos, sintió que la mano de Drake la sostenía. Hermione, bajando sus manos, vio que estaban mojadas de lágrimas.  
  
- Hesíone. . .  
  
- ¡No!- se libero de su abrazó y retrocedió. Drake, su Drake había usado magia negra, eso solo significaba una cosa - ¡Magia negra Drake, como puedes usar tu eso! ¿Quién eres?  
  
Existían tres clases de brujos que pudieran controlar esa magia, los aurores eran uno, pero Hermione conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, la segunda clase eran los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras y aunque le doliera, sabía que su amor no era de ese grupo. El tercer grupo eran los seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
- ¡Hermione, aléjate de él es una trampa!- resono el potente grito de Harry tras ellos- ¡Es una trampa, ese es Malfoy!  
  
********  
  
Hermione miro a Draco con infinita sorpresa mientras Draco sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Permaneció inmóvil, intoxicada por una absoluta desesperación, una angustia tan profunda que no conseguía hacer más que temblar, incapaz de controlar sus propios músculos. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer? Dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer?"  
  
La transformación en Draco fue inmediata. Él se paralizó, sus ojos aterrorizados ante el descubrimiento. Hermione habría podido jurar que por un momento hubo shock y un algo (¿dolor, incredulidad?) en su mirada fija.  
  
-Vaya, Vaya - dijo mientras se recuperaba- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
  
Los ojos del mortifago destellaban. Muchas emociones oscilaron en sus profundidades. Sus ojos brillaron y repentinamente él volvió a ser el arrogante Malfoy de siempre.  
  
Una vez más eran enemigos  
  
- Hesíone ¿eh?  
  
Con una terrible precisión, Draco extendió una mano y sujeto el brazo de Hermione. Lo hizo sin la menor vacilación. Ella intento soltarse, pero él la mantuvo sujeta con una dolorosa presión.  
  
- ¿A que estas jugando Granger? -aparentaba seguridad pero su voz lo delataba. Estaba tan desconcertado como ella o incluso más- ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a seguir engañándome?  
  
- No fui la única.- dudo unos momentos- Malfoy  
  
Draco se vio obligado a soltarla. Un nuevo ataque hizo que salieran despedidos, él fue a caer sobre unos cristales rotos con la mala suerte de clavarse uno de ellos en el hombro izquierdo. Hermione cayó lejos de él, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, una de las vigas del techo se desprendió y se precipitó sobre ella.  
  
No fue lo suficiente rápida. El pesado metal la alcanzó en la cabeza. Hermione se derrumbo en el suelo.  
  
- ¡No!- lloro Draco. Mordiéndose el labio arranco el cristal de su cuerpo y corrió hacia su forma inconsciente - Nada de eso Granger, no vas a morir ahora, no hasta que me las hayas pagado. ¿Me oyes?  
  
Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lagrimas de rabia, de dolor. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso ultimo. Su orgullo gano a su corazón. Acercando a Hermione a su cuerpo desapareció de nuevo. Salvándola de Voldemort, pero no de él  
  
****************  
  
Lord Voldemort entro en la pequeña gruta tras las cataratas acercándose a un pequeño tumulto cerca de una figura. Al percatarse los mortifagos de la presencia del Lord, se agruparon en los costados haciendo un pasillo en posición de firmes. Lord Voldemort camino hasta pararse frente a la figura.  
  
- Harry Potter, cuanto tiempo. -Se mofo Lord Voldemort  
  
*****************  
  
N.A: ¿Qué les pareció? Se acabo Hesione y Drake, decirle hola a Draco y Hermione.  
Y ahora respondiendo a vuestras reviews (que me encantan)  
  
- Ross Malfoy: Que puedo decir, gracias, gracias y más gracias. Me encanta tenerte en todos los episodios, no sabes lo mucho que me anima.  
  
- Star Ariala: Si, por favor conéctate aunque sea un ratito, ya sabes lo que toca ahora en la historia pero necesito mas ideas para poder actualizar, la gente no deja de pedir mas capítulos, y por ahora lo están pidiendo por favor aun no han recurrido a las amenazas, así que please, ayuda. Eres mi salvación wapissima.  
  
- Mariapotter2002: No tenía ni idea de que seguías la historia, pero muchas gracias, espero leer más reviews tuyas y que disfrutes de los capítulos que están por llegar. ¿Y cual es tu nick? ^^  
  
- Diana: Mimosa que estas, ¿será por el capitulo? Sea lo que sea, me alegro de que te gustara  
  
- Kore: Hola chica, creí que te había perdido. Es estupendo que te guste tanto; creo que Draco y Hermione son la pareja favorita de mucha gente. . .sin ofender pero que dolor cuando veo un Ginny/ Draco. Que por cierto J.K.R estuvo aquí! En mi provincia, para los premios príncipe de Asturias y una amiga mía tuvo la suerte de estar tocando en la banda del lugar, debería haberle dado un mensaje para ella: Que resucite a Sirius y que junte a estos dos. Besitos para ti  
  
- BB: Hola a ti también, no tenía ni idea de que seguías la historia. A ver si logro que el resto de capítulos sigan siendo igual de interesantes. Lo de las chicas ya lo explique en el capitulo anterior, fue un poquito cruel por mi parte, pero no pude resistirlo jeje. Gracias por tu review y besos.  
  
- Laura Malfoy: ¿Un don dices? Me ruborizo, muchísimas gracias ya sabes lo mucho que significa para mi. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿OK? Las dos vamos a seguir con nuestros fics, pase lo que pase. Podemos ; )  
  
- Anna 15: No era mi intención dejarte picada, de veras, solo que te gustara, y como ya parece que eso lo conseguí ahora voy a por tu segunda petición. Muchas gracias a mi también me gusto como quedo ^^  
  
- Jenny Anderson: No os defraudare con las reacciones, o eso intentare, se ve que has estado ocupada pero no importa porque has podido actualizar pese a todo y mas aun, dejar reviews, así que dos veces gracias. ¿Sabes que me encanta tu historia?  
  
- Ross: ¡Te eche de menos!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿no vuelvas a perderteme eh? Muchas gracias por todo  
  
- Di Malfoy: No sabes cuanto queda por aclarar y explicar, me alegra que sigas conmigo a lo largo de la historia, voy a intentar dejarlo lo mas claro posible. . .cuando llegue el momento, por ahora espero que te diviertas con el misterio, gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos : )  
  
- Carmen: Y mas nota que tu. Tengo que explicarte la diferencia entre un comentario critico y un flame, ya sabes que este capitulo va dedicado a ti, por tener esos gustos de que cuando los demás lloramos tu te ries, y cuando creemos que algo es romantico a ti te dan ganas de vomitar.  
  
- Jaina: Gracias, gracias y mas gracias, tus fics si que son fantásticos, suerte con esas clases de ingles. "If I could help you in anyway", no me vendrá mal practicar además de estar traduciendo un fic, no sé si te avise, se llama "I hate everything about you" por si quieres echarle un vistazo, quizá te ayude la version orginal, no sé. 


	6. I want to love you, but I better not tou...

Un fuerte dolor comenzó en su cabeza y se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. "Harás lo que yo te diga" oía una voz en su mente, junto al dolor. "Harás lo que yo diga" No, no podía, dolía demasiado, aumentaba por momentos.  
  
El labio inferior se estremeció ante la injusticia de semejante trato. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz, ¿donde estaba?, ¿que ocurría? Su vista regreso y pudo ver como había alguien agachado a su lado que la examinaba cuidadosamente.  
  
Cuando ella obedeció, mas a causa del asombro que de otra cosa se quedo callada, observando a Draco Malfoy, aun sin poder creerse que le estuviera dejando hacer eso, o que hubiera pasado. Le dirigió una mirada de suplicante reproche, a lo cual él le contesto arqueando una ceja en gesto de advertencia. Para entonces ya se había echado a llorar. El dolor era insufrible. Sus ojos se llenaron silenciosamente de lágrimas, luego se derramaron y descendieron profusamente por sus mejillas. Draco las ignoró. Cuando pareció que no iba a poder resistir mas ese dolor, todo desapareció en una nube negra. Y ella estaba de vuelta.  
  
Cuando Draco terminó de curarla Hermione estaba llorando a mares pero él estaba satisfecho. Ella estaría bien. Aunque hubiera tenido que utilizar el trozo de diamante que su padre le había enviado para poder mantener sus poderes una vez que llegaran a la isla. La ausencia de su magia lo hizo sentirse vacío y muy incierto, estaba muy desacostumbrado a esos sentimientos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sabía que Voldemort no era clemente, y que ahora él también era su enemigo. Lo había perdido todo por un arrebato al salvarla. Se levanto y la dijo sin la menor compasión:  
  
- Esto es una tregua Granger. Yo no te entregare a Voldemort, pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí no quiero tener cerca de ninguno de tus amiguitos aurores ¿entendido?  
  
Ella asintió aun un tanto mareada. Entonces Draco la dio la espalda y se puso a buscar un camino que pudiera sacarles de aquella pesadilla.  
  
- Malfoy ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se aventuro a preguntar, ya recompuesta.  
  
Pero él no respondió, ocupado como estaba, sin embargo Hermione creyó que él no había entendido la pregunta y por eso mantenía el silencio, así que decidió insistir, necesitaba saberlo, no podía olvidar esos tres días, no podía olvidar a Drake.  
  
- Quiero decir, ¿porque me salvaste?  
  
Esta vez Draco tampoco contesto. Hermione sintió aumentar la rabia dentro de ella. Él no la hizo caso. Pareció concentrarse.  
  
- ¡Bien! ¡No me contestes entonces! - Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él.  
  
Draco alzó la vista, su concentración perdida al ver a Hermione marcharse  
  
- ¿A dónde piensas que vas?  
  
Ella se paró y se volvió hacia él, señalando su entorno.  
  
- Si crees que voy a pasar la noche contigo en los bosques, estas muy equivocado  
  
Draco rió, esto sorprendió a la chica, "¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento así?" luego con voz melosa dijo:  
  
- No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan delicada Granger - hizo una pausa para saborear la mueca de horror en su cara- te niegas a dormir conmigo en un bosque, pero aceptas a acostarte en mi cama.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, consciente de a que se refería. "¡Mierda! No, eso ahora no"  
  
- No sé de que me hablas  
  
Replicó tranquila, pero Draco la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando mentía, no obstante si la pequeña Gryffindor quería las cosas difíciles. . .  
  
- Yo creo que si. ¿O acaso olvidaste donde pasaste la noche ayer?  
  
Ella levanto su mano para abofetearlo. Pero él la paro cogiéndola por la muñeca justo a milímetros de su cara. Hermione lo intento con su mano izquierda. Pero Draco la cogió también.  
  
- Sólo digo la verdad.  
  
Hermione le fulmina con la mirada. Enrojecida, con cólera. Y fascinación. Él le devuelve la mirada sonriendo maliciosamente. Despertado por su espíritu. Su olor.  
  
Cuando sintió que la presión en sus muñecas se aflojaba Hermione consiguió soltarse. Y dejo allí a Draco. Mirándola mientras se iba. Provocado por sus palabras. O quizás incluso más provocado por ella misma  
  
**************  
  
- La chica.  
  
- ¿Mi Señor?  
  
Lord Voldemort se acerco a Lucius Malfoy. Acababa de tener una pequeña conversación con el "anciano" y estaba preocupado. Tras humillar a su mayor enemigo le había encerrado, solo, bajo amenaza a su querida pelirroja. Esta vez Voldemort no cometería errores, no subestimaría a aquel mocoso de Potter. Por lo menos no hasta que también tuviera a la chica en su poder.  
  
- El profeta escribió sobre mi caída a manos de un chico, el muchacho Potter me atrevo a presumir, y una chica.  
  
- Potter estaba acompañado por esa sangre sucia de Granger. Estoy seguro de que eso no supone ninguna amenaza para vuestro regreso.  
  
- ¿Me estas contradiciendo Lucius? -pregunto Lord Voldemort con suavidad  
  
Se volvió hacia él y sonrió.  
  
- Nunca se me ocurriría mi Señor- dijo con rapidez la voz de Malfoy - mi hijo se esta ocupando personalmente de ella. Pronto la traerá aquí.  
  
- Yo diría que no- los dos hombres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde procedía la nueva voz- Maestro soy portadora de malas pero útiles noticias.  
  
Lord Voldemort examino a la morena mujer quien inmediatamente se había postrado en una reverencia.  
  
- Me pregunto- susurro Voldemort- que tienes que decir en tu favor para aparecer aquí sin mi permiso.  
  
Un ligero temblor recorrió a la mortifaga, que pudo observar como Lucius Malfoy sonreía arrogante, sin embargo si Voldemort también se dio cuenta no lo demostró. Solo la contemplaba con sus temibles ojos rojos, aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre. La chica reprimió un nuevo escalofrío.  
  
- Amo. . .yo. . .yo vi como Malfoy desaparecía con ella. Draco la salvó.  
  
Inmediatamente Lucius la apunto con su varita.  
  
- ¡Tu! ¿Cómo te atreves a poner a mi hijo en contra de nuestro Señor?. . . ¡Eso es imposible! Draco y esa . . . SANGRE SUCIA - no le salían las palabras- Os. . . ruego que no la escuchéis Maestro.  
  
Pero El Señor Tenebroso no dijo nada, se acerco a la aterrorizada joven y desgarro la manga derecha de su túnica, después apretó con su índice la marca con forma de calavera y la serpiente saliendo por la boca de color rojo. La Marca tenebrosa.  
  
- Quizá me haya equivocado Lucius -dijo en voz baja- Quizá el chico del que habla el profeta no sea Potter sino tu propio hijo.  
  
Ahora era el hombre el aterrorizado y la mujer quien sonreía descaradamente.  
  
- Has hecho un buen trabajo- la dijo Voldemort- ahora tráeme a los dos, Mya.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione anduvo durante horas. El sol seguía bajando en el cielo y pronto se haría oscuro. Todo era igual en esos bosques. El paraje presentaba una tonalidad oscura que junto a la vegetación daba una sensación de semipenumbra. La joven se estaba cansando  
  
- Esto es lo que consigo por divertirme en lugar de hacer mi trabajo- dijo amargamente.  
  
Se abrazó mientras andaba para tratar de mantenerse caliente. Siguió caminando pero luego se quedo petrificada en su sitio. Una mirada incrédula cuando miro hacia delante.  
  
Había un árbol grande delante de ella, el cual le resultaba vagamente familiar. Hermione sacudió su cabeza, y se recordó que todos los árboles eran iguales en ese lugar. Dio un paso para estar más cerca.  
  
"No por favor. Tiene que ser un árbol diferente. "Se acercó y ahogó un sollozo.  
  
Recorrió con la punta de su dedo el grabado en forma de serpiente que había en el grueso tronco, el mismo grabado que había admirado hace horas. Lentamente, cayó de rodillas a los pies del árbol. Exactamente el mismo árbol. Había estado andando en un círculo gigantesco durante las pocas horas pasadas. Se encontraba en el punto en el que había comenzado. Enterrando su cara en sus manos ella comenzó a sollozar. Después del breve llanto Hermione se sintió ligeramente mejor. Lo necesitaba.  
  
Hacía tiempo que los rayos de sol habían desaparecido y sin la luz de la luna para ayudarla a seguir su camino, no tenía ni idea de a donde iba. Tembló y redujo el ritmo de sus pasos. Los sonidos de la noche eran espantosos y solo habían conseguido que se pusiera nerviosa.  
  
Otro ruido. Algo andaba por los bosques, podía oír el crujido de hojas. Rezó para que lo que fuera, se alejara y le dejara permanecer inadvertida. Se detuvo a escuchar. No oyó nada. El sonido pareció desaparecer así que comenzó a andar otra vez cuando se dio con algo sólido. Hermione trastabillo y cayó sobre sus posaderas. Oyó una divertida risa masculina.  
  
-Siempre quise verte a mis pies Granger.  
  
Hermione se levanto rápidamente  
  
- ¡Muy gracioso! No puedes ir por ahí haciendo eso. Aparecer de la nada, así en la oscuridad.  
  
- Hago lo que me place - Hermione resopló y comenzó a alejarse de él. -No hay ninguna razón para encontrar el camino en la oscuridad. Sería mejor hacer algún tipo de campamento durante la noche y luego seguir otra vez por la mañana.- dijo Draco  
  
- ¿Hacer un campamento contigo? Creo que paso  
  
- Vete entonces, merodea por los bosques, sola en la oscuridad. ¿Piensas que me importa? - Una ceja arqueada elegantemente sobre uno de sus ojos color gris y su mirada positivamente insolente.  
  
Hermione suspiró resignada. La verdad era que se necesitaban mutuamente, esto estaba aun muy lejos de acabar. Por lo menos eran lo suficiente maduros para poder formar aquella extraña alianza, y ser un poco civilizados. Habían dejado atrás tanto su romance en el crucero, como sus años de disputas en el colegio. Ninguno de los dos quería ni pensaba en eso, solo importaba el ahora. Y afortunadamente ambos tenían la sangre fría para seguir adelante.  
  
- Tendremos que hacer un fuego si no queremos congelarnos durante la noche.- miro a Draco y luego añadió- a la manera muggle.  
  
- Vale  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Bien  
  
Silencio de nuevo.  
  
**************  
  
Cuando Hermione regreso vio que Draco había logrado juntar ramas secas y piñas para hacer fuego. Estaba arrodillado sobre una rodilla e intentaba frotar dos ramas entre si. Pero se irrito rápidamente al ver que no sucedía nada.  
  
Despacio, Hermione avanzo hacia él. Se arrodillo a su lado y le ofreció su mano abierta  
  
- Deja que te enseñe como hacerlo  
  
Draco depositó suavemente el palo en su palma y levanto ambas cejas en un gesto arrogante. Dejaría que ella lo intentara y después disfrutaría al verla fallar.  
  
Usando una roca, Hermione afilo un lado y situó el primer palo en el suelo junto a las hojas. Usando el palo restante, empezó a frotarlo entre sus manos mientras que uno de los extremos reposaba sobre el palo anterior. Lo movió intentando crear fricción. Pronto las llamas crepitaron y Draco y Hermione se sentaron alrededor en silencio.  
  
Malfoy se lamió los labios. Había un silencio pesado y él se encontró deseando repentinamente que se acabara. Estaba perdido, en un lugar del que no sabía nada, lleno de mortifagos que iban a por él. Y como regalo adicional estaba atrapado en los bosques con una arrogante mestiza que ya le había causado suficiente angustia. Dio patadas a una rama cercana lleno de frustración y luego suspiro mientras meditaba las cosas. Ella estaba ausente en sus pensamientos.  
  
Hermione contemplaba las llamas, había mucho en su mente. Se sentía entumecida, asustada, enojada, perdida, confusa. Las emociones seguían y seguían.  
  
Finalmente, cada uno en un rincón de las raíces de un gran árbol, cayeron en un sueño profundo. Exhaustos por todo lo acontecido. Y donde no pudieron escapar de sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.  
  
Unas pocas criaturas se acercaron a observar después de que el fuego se apagara.  
  
**************  
  
N/A: Hola, soy yo. No sé cuando será la próxima vez que actualice porque tengo exámenes, pero intentare que sea pronto. Sé que este capitulo es un poco extraño, pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a empezar a encajar -acordaos del primer capitulo- aun así, cualquier duda, ya sabéis. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba daros las gracias. Este fic esta dedicado a todas vosotras.  
  
- Drake Bad Girl: Que gusto volver a verte, espero que podamos repetirlo. Mucho animo con esa idea que me comentaste, y sabes que te sigo necesitando para esta historia. Besos musa de la imaginación ; )  
  
- Jenny Anderson: Adivinaste de pleno, si ahora la situación será un poquito tensa entre los dos, o quizá se comporte como toda la vida, ya evolucionaran. Ginny a mi tampoco me da mas, en cuanto a Harry. . .tendra que esperar. Muchos besos para ti, y please no termines tu fic, no quiero que acabe.  
  
- BB: Que decir, me subes los colores. Muchisimas gracias. ¿Tu no tienes ninguna historia? Besitos  
  
- Laura Malfoy: Bien, sigamos amenazandonos mutuamente, parece que eso nos motiva jeje, espero tu capitulo ansiosa y que te arremete este. Nos vemos en el Messenger linda  
  
- Carmen: ¿Por qué no eres siempre asi? Es increíble, la madurez, el estilo, las ideas, ¡todo!, te sienta bien ser buena, hasta mañana y suerte con filo.  
  
- Diana: También me asombras, un día tienes que enseñarme como lo haces : )  
  
- Kore: Hola chica dispersa, que alegría que no te pierdas. Si, ya era hora de encontrarnos con los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia. Pues no sé que decirte, fue ver tu review y quedarme boquiabierta. Todo lo que dices es verdad, del odio al amor un paso, y así pienso escribirlo. Y descuida que de pasteloso ahora no vas a encontrar mucho. No dejes de avisarme cuando actualices, si es que lo haces jeje. Besitos  
  
- Vacri: Prima! Que tienes mas nombres que Galadriel, nos vemos esta noche si? Que ya hace un poco que no te veo, y tienes mucho que contar. Sands 4ever!!!!!  
  
- Catrina Malfoy: A mi también me encanta esta pareja, de hecho me he enterado de algunos rumores para el libro sexto, y todos indican un Draco y Hermione, solo espero que sea verdad. ¿Sabías que sigo tus dos historias? Besitos. D/H 4 ever  
  
- Shashira: ¿De un tirón? Ni yo soy capaz, y eso que es mi propia historia. Encantada de que te guste, a ver si disfrutas con el resto. ¿Qué titulo te gustaria? Besitos 


	7. I want to hold you, but my senses tell m...

Llego la mañana, pálida y húmeda. Draco despertó primero.  
  
- ¡Arriba Granger!- gritó  
  
En el lejano oeste, el sol se levantaba muy rojo entre las nieblas espesas que cubrían el paraje. El día prometía volverse hermoso y cálido.  
  
Hermione se giro y busco las mantas de cu cama. Lo que consiguió en su lugar fue un puñado de hojas secas. Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Su mirada recayó sobre la figura de Draco Malfoy a pocos metros de ella. Había pensado que todo era un sueño, la escapada, el incendio, la desaparición de Harry, la verdadera identidad de Drake. . .  
  
Él la observo. Parecía perdida y confundida, la expresión de su cara era muy parecida a la suya propia esa misma mañana. Había dormido poco esa noche, estando alerta a cualquier sonido y con sus ojos fijos en la silueta que era Hermione. Se hubiera reído de la absurda situación. Ella era su enemiga y aun así había estado cuidando de ella durante toda la noche.  
  
- ¿Soñando con Potter?  
  
Hermione le dio la espalda. Se acababa de levantar y estaba demasiado cansada como para vérselas con él ahora mismo. Sin dirigirle la palabra se alejo caminando hasta el río que había pasado la noche anterior. No le vendría mal un poco de agua fresca.  
  
Iba pensando en sus cosas, ¿Como había acabado en esa situación? Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, ni siquiera cuando tenía catorce años y se encontraba lo suficiente inmadura como para soñar que algún día vendría a por ella un príncipe azul. Y ahora de repente entraba en su vida aquel maravilloso joven del que había empezado a enamorarse y que resulto ser nada menos que Drac- - un momento ¿Desde cuando ella le llamaba por su primer nombre? Oh, allí estaba el río, ya había llegado.  
  
"Hermione chica, será mejor que controles tu loca imaginación o vas acabar muy mal" pensó mientras hundía sus brazos en las aguas. Inmediatamente retiro las manos. Estaba helada  
  
- ¿No esta la temperatura a tu gusto?  
  
Sorprendida por la repentina voz, Hermione resbalo y se precipito hacia el río. Estaba a centímetros de caer cuando unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura impidiendo su caída  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
Su tono de voz era suave, no tenía nada que ver con el de Draco Malfoy alumno de Hogwarts. Por ese breve momento había vuelto a ser Drake King.  
  
- Si- ella le miro- Gracias  
  
Permanecieron así, quietos los dos, él tomado de su cintura y ella perdida en su mirada. Draco fue el primero en separarse.  
  
- Si bueno- recupero su arrogancia- no quería tener que cuidar de ti si llegas a coger un resfriado por caerte al agua Granger  
  
La mirada tierna y de agradecimiento que había tenido Hermione hace un momento desapareció. Y fue substituida por una cólera helada  
  
- ¡Fuiste tu quien hizo que me cayera!  
  
La miro de arriba a bajo con aire de superioridad  
  
- No es mi culpa que seas una torpe  
  
Los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas  
  
- Al menos sé encender un fuego  
  
Draco dio un paso hacía ella  
  
- Claro- eso le había ofendido- ¡Olvidaba que hablo con la sabelotodo Granger!  
  
Ella se acerco más a él  
  
- No eres nada sin tu magia, ¡me oyes! No eres nada  
  
Draco la sujeto por los hombros bruscamente, furioso. Las caras de ambos jóvenes a punto de rozarse, pero parecían no darse cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados peleando.  
  
- Retira eso ahora mismo Granger o te arrepentirás  
  
- Me das asco Malf --  
  
Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Draco se inclino, sujeto su mentón con una mano, y depositó sus labios en los de ella.  
  
Hermione intento ignorar a Draco, mientras se centraba en sus palabras y no en sus movimientos o mejor dicho en lo que su lengua estaba haciendo dentro de su boca. Estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, tras todo lo que había pasado era desconcertante, por no decir lo último que se esperaba. Estaba afectada por su cercanía y los ojos de Draco mostraban que él lo sabía. Hermione se separo bruscamente y alzo su barbilla, orgullosa  
  
- No perdamos más tiempo- dijo Draco, natural  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos ¿Se estaría refiriéndose a lo que ella estaba pensando?  
  
- Quiero llegar al punto donde citaste a los aurores antes de que anochezca  
  
Hermione suspiro aliviada y ¡¿desilusionada?! Bueno si Dra- - Malfoy, no, que demonios, ya eran mayorcitos. Su nombre era Draco y así iba a llamarle. Bien, si Draco no iba a decir nada sobre el beso, ella tampoco.  
  
Sin más le siguió.  
  
4 HORAS DESPUES. . .  
  
- Malfoy, admite que nos hemos perdido.-Protesto Hermione.  
  
-Te repito, que no. Joder, con semejantes árboles y forestación, incluyendo la humedad y estas pegajosas ramas y hojas me he desorientado un poco.  
  
-¿Un poco?-insistió una cansada Hermione  
  
Aunque Draco no tardo en tensar su rostro. Los lugares selváticos nunca habían sido de su agrado. Siempre que venia por estos lares le ocurría lo mismo. La alta y estrecha vegetación, parecía que quería abrazarte hasta sentir la asfixia, la alta humedad, el sudor pegajoso y el agotamiento junto con la sensación de claustrofobia, desorientaba al mas audaz rastreador.  
  
Sin contar el dolor de su tatuaje. Voldemort le había reclamado y en lugar de acudir a su lado había permanecido con Hermione. . .no Granger. Solo era cuestión de tiempo el que los mortifagos les alcanzaran.  
  
- Draco- llamo Hermione  
  
- ¿Hmm?- contesto ausente. Sin reparar en el echo de que ella había usado por primera vez su nombre.  
  
- Podíamos hacer una parada. Así tienes un rato para orientarte y yo puedo limpiarme un poco, además de descansar. Luego seguimos  
  
Draco la observo. Su pelo estaba enredado, y su traje todo sucio y estropeado, supuso que él no tenía mejor aspecto, así que asintió. De paso aprovecharía para encontrar algo que comer.  
  
*****************  
  
Una vez estuvo sola bajo los árboles Hermione se relajo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ella. Pensar con Draco cerca le estaba resultando difícil, sobre todo después de aquella mañana.  
  
El agua era tan transparente que Hermione podía ver las piedrecillas brillantes del fondo y varias truchas de gran tamaño que la miraban con desconfianza. Sin embargo opto por el pequeño estanque cercano al lago. Suspiro con amargura mientras se quitaba la ropa. La primera impresión fue horrible, tanto que dejo escapar un pequeño chillido al entrar en contacto con el agua, pero después de unos minutos descubrió que estaba disfrutando del baño. La cascada hacía que se formara espuma y que esta salpicara el diminuto estanque donde ella estaba.  
  
- Me sorprende que a estas alturas esto no este lleno de mortifagos con todo el alboroto que estas armando -dijo Draco que apareció junto a la orilla y la contemplaba con total serenidad.  
  
Hermione se sumergió hasta el cuello.  
  
- ¡Vete!  
  
- No. Quiero bañarme- respondió con toda la tranquilidad mientras se quitaba su camisa y desabrochaba los pantalones.  
  
- ¡Busca otro sitio!  
  
- Me gusta este lugar.  
  
Hermione seguía acurrucada bajo el agua, asomando tan solo la cabeza. "¡Hablaba enserio, ese maldito no tenía intención de irse!"  
  
- ¿Piensas salir?  
  
- Claro que no  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros, y con solo sus boxer blancos puestos comenzó a meterse en el gran lago. Hermione aprovecho ese breve instante en el que él le daba la espalda para arrastrarse fuera del agua y ponerse rápidamente su vestido sobre el cuerpo mojado.  
  
- Cambiaste de idea  
  
Hermione dejo de secarse el pelo y se encontró frente a frente con un Draco apenas vestido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
- ¿Y tu no ibas a bañarte?  
  
- Te mentí- respondió simplemente.  
  
Draco observo con interés como el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione bajaba hasta su cuello. Sus ojos perezosamente siguieron el mismo camino hasta detenerse en la piel mojada que dejaba al descubierto su escote, y donde el rubor desaparecía.  
  
Antes de que Hermione pudiera adivinar que estaba tramando, Draco inclino su cabeza y presiono su mejilla firmemente contra su pecho.  
  
- ¿!Que. . .que estas haciendo?!  
  
¡Draco Malfoy tenía su cabeza en sus pechos! Su corazón tronaba en sus oídos. Parecía que sus manos se habían congelado porque no podía reaccionar.  
  
- Solo miraba si tu piel esta tan caliente como parece- dijo Draco con inocencia, levantando su cabeza lo necesario para poder examinar sus ojos. Sonrió lascivamente, su aliento caliente acariciaba su boca.  
  
Hermione tenía su cara tan cerca de la de él que podía ver como sus labios temblaban y el gris liquido de sus ojos.  
  
- Lo esta -continuó, dando un corto paso hacía atrás y enderezándose  
  
Hermione alzó la vista y Draco la recibió con una expresión orgullosa. ¿Sería capaz de entender alguna vez a este hombre? ¿Y qué diablos se creía que estaba haciendo de todos modos? Parecía como si Draco estuviera intentando seducirla.  
  
- ¿Interrumpo algo sobrino?  
  
Hermione se olvido de Draco y centro su atención en la mujer que les apuntaba y su compañero. En Bellatrix Lestrague, antes conocida como Bellatrix Black. Por unos momentos Hermione pensó que había llegado su fin, que ahora Draco la entregaría. Sin embargo el joven Malfoy se adelanto, dejándola a ella tras de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.  
  
- Avisa a Mya y que reúna aquí a los demás cuanto antes. A Lord Voldemort no le gusta esperar- sonrió ante la mueca de horror de Hermione- Nunca has tenido suerte con las personas, ¿verdad querida? Hacerte amiga de una mortífaga y enamorarte de la persona que te odia.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada. Draco analizo la situación. Vivos, el Señor Oscuro les quería vivos, eso significaba que Bellatrix no les haría nada. . . por lo menos nada permanente. Él la conocía, solo tenía que pensar como actuaría, adelantarse a ella. A Draco le brillaron los ojos, un plan en su mente.  
  
- Si eso es todo adorada tía. Nos iremos- Draco cogio a Hermione de la mano y comenzó a darse la vuelta.  
  
Bellatrix tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.  
  
- ¡Imperio!- dijo Bellatrix. Una luz salió de su varita y el hechizo cayo sobre Draco- Agarrala Draco y acércate. Te vas a entregar de forma pacifica.  
  
Draco empezó a caminar hacia ella, sumiso. Hermione se debatía, tratando de zafarse pero él era más fuerte que ella.  
  
- ¡No, Draco no!  
  
Bellatrix rió.  
  
*****************  
  
N/A: El final de este capitulo enlaza con el principio del siguiente, solo que lo corte aquí porque sino se haría demasiado largo. Respecto a Bellatrix, no recuerdo muy bien su parentesco pero creo que era hermana o prima de Narcisa, la madre de Draco, por eso puse lo de sobrino. Si me equivoco. . .bueno es un fanfic, puede pasar lo que queramos, ¿no? : )  
  
- Jenny Anderson: Vengo de leer tu nuevo capitulo, creo que he sido la primera. Espero que algunas de las cuestiones del fic ya se vayan resolviendo o quedando mas claras. Besitos  
  
- Diana: Ves demasiado la tele jeje, ¿el anuncio de cocacola?  
  
- Shashira: Creo que la tensión que buscas la encontraras en el capitulo que viene, con decirte que se van a intentar matar y todo. Felicidades por tu fic de Indra, me ha dejado enganchada  
  
- Drake Bad girl: Y aqui esta la creme de la creme, ya vi que escribiste el nuevo fic que rompe con todos los demas. Ahi tienes mi review, muchisimas gracias por lo que me escribiste, todavía me ruborizo cada vez que me acuerdo. A ver si este capi tb te gustan como los otros. Deseando verte en el Messenger, besitos musa  
  
- Laura Malfoy: Lo Prometido es deuda, este capitulo esta dedicado para ti, confio en que tuvieras un fin de semana bueno pese a los simulacros. Y si, de nuevo te dejo con las ganas, pero solo porque tu también me dejaste a mi así con tu historia ; )  
  
- Carmen: ¿Que tal por Navarra? No sé cuando podras leer esto pero de todas formas ya te llamare. Podias animarte y escribir tu también un poco, me gustaria leerlo, y vengarme de paso xd  
  
- Vacristel: Señor si señor; jeje si estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo, en fin linda, que ya sabes que espero verte dentro de unos años siendo la nueva 007 de España. Y cuidadito con ese Sands que en sus ratos libres se dedica a ser capitan de la Perla Negra, nunca me cansare de decirlo ^^  
  
- J@ina: ¿Excelente dices? Te estas equivocando Karen wapa, esas son tus historias jeje, pero de todas formas gracias, no sabes lo que me alegra. ¿Cuando tendras tiempo para actualizar la web? Tengo unas ganas horribles de ver la continuación de ese comic que colgaste. Realmente esta bordado  
  
- Gata2242: Como fue que paraste de actualizar tu fic? Yo que ya habia cogido por rutina leer un capitulo diario, nos mal acostumbras. Por cierto tus diseños de ropa para los personajes es precioso, mandamelos siempre que tengas alguno, si? gracias  
  
- Kore: Gracias por avisarme; estoy enamorada de la nueva historia que estas escribiendo, la que tiene dos capítulos que creaste con motivo de que conseguiste 100 reviews. La verdad que me gusta mucho mas que la otra. Escribes divino. Si, para Draco el golpe fue peor, describiré mas a fondo como se sienten en el siguiente capitulo que es continuación exacta de este. Supongo que al leerlos de seguido cuadraran mas. En fin wapa te deseo lo mejor, besitos para ti también 


	8. I want to kiss you, but your lips are ve...

- ¡No, Draco no!  
  
Bellatrix rió.  
  
*****************  
  
Un muy feliz Draco se detuvo enfrente de su tía, con una muy furiosa y sin embargo calmada Hermione encerrada entre sus fuertes brazos. "Habrá otra oportunidad" pensaba la joven.  
  
- Lucius te enseño bien el valor de la disciplina. Eres muy obediente sobrino  
  
Draco Malfoy solo sonrió ante la burla. Completamente sedado, con su mente vacía de toda preocupación, solo una maravillosa sensación embriagándole por completo  
  
- Sepárate de ella Draco, la señorita Granger va a perder el sentido en cuanto termine con ella, y no queremos que estés en medio, ¿verdad?- Draco asintió con la misma expresión de placidez y se coloco a su lado. Ella se dirigió a Hermione- Intenta correr y él muere.  
  
Hermione se dispuso a interrumpirla pero ella se adelanto  
  
- No te molestes en negarlo, sabemos lo que sientes por él. Y aunque no fuera así, ¿podrías soportar el precio de su muerte, saber que solo tú tienes la culpa?  
  
Hermione apretó los labios, sus manos en puños tiesas junto a sus costados  
  
- Eso pensaba  
  
Su sonrisa se hizo canina. Con su mano derecha sujeto su varita y le apunto. Draco solo miraba, ingenuo. Bellatrix se llevo la mano izquierda al cuello, del cual en una fina cadena de plata colgaba un único diamante. Hermione la miro serena, no cerraría los ojos, no le daría ese placer.  
  
Todo fue muy rápido.  
  
Draco lo pensó y lo hizo. Bellatrix se derrumbo con un bufido de sorpresa, Draco había saltado sobre su pecho y sujeto su cabeza entre las rodillas. Ante cualquier movimiento de la bruja, Draco apretaba la presión impidiéndola respirar, por fin Bellatrix dejo de removerse. Draco aprovecho para desarmarla y arranco de un tirón el colgante de la mortifaga, estaba débil pero tenía que aguantar, aparentar que todo estaba bajo control, si Bellatrix supiera la verdad, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. . . resistirse a la maldición le había costado mas de lo que imagino en un principio  
  
- Lucius también me enseño como combatir la maldición Imperios - se las apaño para sonreír fríamente (cualquier movimiento por mínimo que fuera resultaba agotador)- Y como te estaba diciendo, si eso es todo adorada tía. Nos iremos- miro a Hermione que contemplaba todo estupefacta- dame la mano.  
  
- Estas cometiendo una equivocación muchacho- espeto Bellatrix- pagaras por esto y tu querida sangre sucia contigo  
  
Draco la dirigió una mirada de puro odio pero no dijo nada. Hermione llego a su lado, se puso de rodillas e hizo lo que este le pedía. Bellatrix sintió como el peso que era su sobrino encima de ella desaparecía; tanto él como la chica habían desaparecido. A Lord Voldemort no iba a gustarle.  
  
*****************  
  
Aparecieron entre unos abedules de follaje escaso, que la brisa movía bruscamente; eran como una trama negra contra el cielo pálido. Empezó a llover. El vendaval se hizo más notable. Rugieron las hojas de los árboles. Pronto se desataría una tormenta  
  
- ¡Por aquí tiene que haber una cueva!- grito Draco- ¡Nos imagine en una, buscala!  
  
Hermione tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír, se había levantado un fuerte viento que agitaba su pelo y le ceñía las faldas a las piernas.  
  
- ¡Allí!  
  
Draco se acerco a ella tambaleante. Hermione se dio cuenta y se apresuro a sostenerle, al tocarle noto que Draco estaba ardiendo. Le miro sorprendida y él se aparto de ella.  
  
- Puedo caminar solo perfectamente  
  
- No después de luchar contra un Imperius y con fiebre  
  
"La herida del hombro debe haberse infectado" pensó, pero aun así no iba a ceder.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que tengo fiebre?  
  
- Estás ardiendo- contesto tajante, como si aquello lo solucionara todo y le dejara a su merced.  
  
- Yo soy de sangre caliente por naturaleza- replico en un último y vano esfuerzo  
  
Hermione tiro de su manga. Puso sus manos en las de él y le arrastro a lo largo de un camino muy angosto, que ascendía y descendía, y se perdía luego agrisándose en la oscuridad donde se encontraba la caverna que les daría refugio. Draco la siguió dejándose llevar. Entraron en un estrecho corredor lateral. Tuvo que apoyarse en Hermione para no caer cuando ella giro hacia otro túnel oscuro, internándose aun mas en la gruta. El contacto de su carne tierna y firme bajo sus ropas hizo arder su sangre.  
  
- Descansa- dijo ella. Draco se acomodo sobre la fina arena que formaba el suelo de la cueva- Y ahora quiero que te tumbes, voy a curarte- hablo suave, razonablemente como lo haría con un niño pequeño  
  
Draco se dio cuenta y aun así obedeció, esta vez no quería pelear. Nada mas Hermione puso su mano con el diamante sobre la piel de él, sintió una presencia eléctrica que la atrajo y repelió a la vez. Una extraña sensación de tibieza emergía de sus manos que ahora se movían con lentitud por el cuerpo de Draco, la fiebre iba cediendo y la mente de Draco se aclaraba, estaba recuperando las fuerzas. Pestañeo y descubrió que estaba totalmente en forma, ella le había curado. Hermione había gastado todo el poder del diamante en él, estaban en las mismas de nuevo.  
  
Estudió sus ojos, la observo detenidamente. Podía haberle dejado allí, y salvarse pero no lo hizo. Claro que tampoco era el estilo de Hermione, sino más bien el suyo propio. Pero no hacia mucho él se había encontrado en la misma situación solo que Hermione era la que necesitaba su ayuda y él, al igual que ella, tampoco la había abandonado. ¿Lo hizo por compasión o era algo más? Recordó que algo en su interior había luchado con el horror de que pudiera morir. No debía morir, ella no.  
  
- Gracias- dijo simplemente, y de nuevo la miro a los ojos, buceando en su misma alma La tormenta había llegado a su punto álgido en el exterior. Un relámpago ilumino la entrada de la cueva. Permanecían en silencio, escuchando el goteo incesante de la lluvia.  
  
Hermione aun estaba mojada de su aventura en el lago y a Draco le hizo recordar al crucero, acababan de apagar las cortinas de agua en la que los dos jugaron como niños y estaban en la terraza, los dos empapados mientras tomaban unos chupitos y ella encendía aquel cigarrillo. Recordó todo lo que había sentido entonces por ella, y aunque ahora intentara negarlo seguía sintiendo, sino igual con más fuerza que antes. Recordó también como estuvo a punto de besarla pero el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales se lo impido. Y recordó como pasaron la noche juntos, abrazados.  
  
El aliento de Hermione se volvió apenas audible cuando él fue hacia ella, y no exactamente debido al miedo. Sus ojos claros peligrosos con invitación. Sus labios ligeramente separados y húmedos, diciendo todo aunque ella nunca dijo una palabra, y así, sin decir tampoco nada, él se inclinó sobre ella. Draco tomo su cara entre sus manos, aparto la fina cortina de ondas color avellana de su cuello para depositar sus labios sobre su garganta, arrastrando besos sobre su acalorada piel de porcelana mientras sentía su pulso de manera irregular y atronadora bajo su boca.  
  
Rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Hermione y la junto a su cuerpo, moldeo sus cuerpos para que encajaran, los redondos pechos de ella, apretados y suaves contra su pecho. Hermione suspiró, y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros, sobre su cuello, enterrándose en su pelo dorado y atrayendo su cabeza a la suya hacia el tan ansiado beso.  
  
Draco sabía, que había cometido el error más peligroso de toda su vida.  
  
Enamorarse. . . del enemigo  
  
*****************  
  
La noche era clara, fresca y estrellada, pero unas nubes de bruma ascendían por las faldas de la loma desde los arroyos y las praderas profundas, las últimas huellas de la pasada tormenta junto al roció que aparecería al llegar la mañana.  
  
Era increíble todo lo que podía pasar en un solo día. Draco apoyó su mejilla en el pelo de Hermione, quien estaba recostada sobre su pecho, parecía que la chica tenía esa costumbre, a lo que Draco no se quejaba, así tenía mayor acceso a la espalda de ella y podía dibujar suaves aros en su cremosa piel, como estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras pensaba; aunque le costara admitirlo tenía que darle las gracias a Bellatrix, si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora mismo podrían estar con los aurores, nada de esto habría pasado y Draco hubiera seguido con su vida dejando a Hermione fuera de ella.  
  
- Tenemos que ir a rescatarles Draco- dijo ella de repente rompiendo la magia.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Voldemort nos busca, si vamos con los aurores, les encontrara y si ellos también pierden sus poderes como nosotros, sería el fin de nuestra única esperanza. Además no podemos abandonar a Harry y los demás.  
  
Draco la asió por los hombros y la separo de él. Su mente un caos. Harry, siempre era Harry, ¿y él que? Si la llevaba a la guarida de Voldemort a él le matarían no sin antes hacerle pagar su osadía. . .pero ella vería a su querido Harry. ¿Se había acostado Hermione con él solo para utilizarle?, ¿Le había seducido solo para que él hiciera de guía? Se había reído de él. . .y como un tonto había caído en su trampa. Que estúpido fue, como pudo pensar que ella le querría alguna vez, después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar en Hogwarts. . .no como Harry, su mejor amigo, que siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso en el crucero, ella le había mentido, jugo con él todo este tiempo. Pues estaba equivocada, nadie, absolutamente nadie se reía de un Malfoy y menos una sangre sucia  
  
- ¿Draco?- pregunto ella ante el cambio que experimento su cara  
  
- ¿Y porque no podemos?- sonrió frió mientras la separa de él y se ponía de pie- ¿Por qué debería arriesgarme por mi enemigo? Soy yo el primero que quiere muerto a Potter  
  
Hermione meneo la cabeza sin saber que decir. Sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago  
  
- ¿Qué esperabas Granger?- cargo la ultima palabra de todo el desprecio que pudo- Me acosté contigo, si. Tenía frío y me diste calor, eso es lo único que te debo- la miro indiferente mientras se vestía- debería agradecértelo, pero eres tan mala en la cama que incluso serías tu quien tuviera que darme las gracias a mi.  
  
Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir escuchándole, aquello no estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad. Por favor. . .no  
  
- Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy de este infierno- se detuvo en la entrada y volteo la cabeza para mirarla una última vez- Adiós sangre sucia  
  
*****************  
  
N/A: No me maten, por lo menos actualice antes que otras veces. Bueno, ya queda poco para el final unos 4 capitulos creo, lo que es seguro es que de ese numero no pasa. Como avise, esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, podrian considerarse los 2 como uno solo. Y bueno, ya veo que rompe con todo lo escrito hasta ahora, pero hay un final feliz, las cosas se arreglaran, asi que no me amenaceis mucho, ok? Os adoro gente, gracias y besitos para todos. Quien quiera que le avise cuando actualice que me lo diga en la review : )  
  
- Anne M Riddle:  
  
Holas, nunca me habian dicho que mi fic era excelente, muchas gracias jeje, y no te preocupes que tiene un buen final, bueno quiza para nosotras amantes de Draco no pero para Hermione si jeje. Me alegra que confies en mi, pero tienen que enfrentarse con Voldi y pobrecitos los malos, en algun momento tienen que ganar no? No sé si lei tu fic, la verdad sq mi memoria deja mucho que desear, cual es el titulo? Byes  
  
- Gata2242:  
  
¿A que ahora bellatrix te cae mejor? Xd Si! Mas dollsmakers, ya ví que actualizaste, me gusto mucho, también te deseo las mejores de las suertes, besitos  
  
- Drake Bad Girl:  
  
O musa, o Ariala o lindisima ^^ que te vi ayer en el Messenger, y vaya lo que hemos tramado ¿eh? Ya me decidi porque historia escribir primero como podras adivinar. Si te parece bien, lo anuncio cuando llegue a las 100 reviews, que espero llegar jeje. Recuerda que quiero ser la primera en leer el nuevo capitulo de esa obra maestra que tienes en marcha. Cuidate muchisimo preciosa, besos  
  
- Carmen:  
  
En Navarra y el telefono de Gloria por las noches, sin contar a la loca de Vicky jeje. Esta vez no tengo ninguna queja de tu review de hecho ya viste como te llene de cumplidos, fue toda una sorpresa, solo que no entiendo lo de empalagoso. . .que me lo digas en este que acabo de subir, bueno, ¿pero en el anterior? Cuidate  
  
- Jenny Anderson:  
  
No sé porque pero me emociona recibir reviews tuyas, bueno a ver si no te defraudo, pero te aviso que las cosas no son lo que parecen y que escriba lo que escriba, aquí hay un final feliz como esta mandado. ¿Qué tal tu con tu fic? También tu eres mala, estamos iguales.  
  
- Shashira:  
  
A mi también me gusto la parte del lago, desde luego este Draco : ) pero aun me gusto mas tu fic de Indra, si subelo pronto please, realmente tiene una pinta estupenda. Besos  
  
- Diana:  
  
Gracias por tus ideas, si esta chulo como dices es por ti. Besos  
  
- Yo_ana:  
  
Muchisimas gracias, como le decia a Shashira tb creo que la parte del lago es de las mas divertidas, en cuanto a Harry, tranquila que él también tendra su momento de felicidad, y ahora les toca sufrir a nuestra pareja, pero se arreglara, no soy tan mala. Besitos  
  
- Vacri:  
  
Prima! Que me dices! Tu también no! ¿Draco sensiblon? Cuando? Donde? Como? Eso es lo que quería evitar, hombre el chico no va a ser de piedra pero de ahí a ser un empalagoso. . .10 dias para el retorno del rey : ) tienes que contarme mas de teatro a ver si aprendo algo y ya sabes que quiero leer a nuestro querido Dario, cuidate agente secreto, besitos druida  
  
- Luciana:  
  
Holas wapa, bueno el nick en realidad es Draco girl pero como hay gente que me conoce por Jade y otra por Jenny, siempre lo añado entre paréntesis, pero vamos elige el que mas te guste, que a mi me da igual, me llaman tantas cosas. ¿Por casualidad eres de la comunidad Saeta de fuego? Es que no sé xq me da esa impresión. . .muchas gracias por tu review, si que me animo el dia. Besitos  
  
- Neferura:  
  
Tu fic Actitudes esta genial, tienes que escribir otras historias tan buenas como esa, gracias por leer mis dos fics, aunque el que te gusta mas es traducción. Te confieso que a mi también me gusta mas que el mio propio, es por como describen a Draco creo. Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara tanto, espero que no cambies de opinión. Besitos 


	9. You're poison runnin' thru my veins

No se digo a mirarles. Voldemort les contemplaba inmóvil, silencioso. Les habían dejado escapar, le habían fallado.  
  
- Esta es la última vez que te equivocas Lestrange  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione se las arregló para ponerse el vestido. Luego se derrumbo en él suelo, temblorosa de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¡Oh Harry! - exclamó - ¡Lo siento!  
  
Se echo a llorar, en parte por la desagradable sorpresa y en parte por el recuerdo de su amigo. Pensar en Draco convirtió instantáneamente el dolor en ira. ¡Maldito Malfoy!  
  
Las lágrimas corrían abundantes por la cara. A falta de un pañuelo se seco con una esquina de su vestido. Olía a Draco. Peor aun, olía a los dos.  
  
Le latían las sienes, necesitaba salir de allí. Ese era el único pensamiento más o menos coherente en su cabeza, así que se aferró a él: Debía desaparecer. No podía seguir allí, en el mismo lugar que Draco. Se estremeció. Se sintió helada hasta los huesos pese a estar vestida. Oyó unos pasos, alguien se adentraba en la cueva. Eran pasos lentos y pesados, decididos, Draco había vuelto y no estaba muy deseoso de verla. Mejor. Ella tampoco quería verle. ¿Qué iban a decirse?  
  
Trago saliva sin contestar. Él suspiró.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- ¿Ahora soy Hermione?- las lágrimas estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie. Se mordió los labios para contenerlas  
  
Draco estaba muy pálido.  
  
- No digas nada -dijo antes de que él pudiera hablar- Déjame pasar. Me voy  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- No sé. Lejos de ti. ¡Déjame pasar!  
  
- No iras a ninguna parte- dijo decidido  
  
Alargó las manos para sujetarla por los brazos.  
  
- ¡No me toques!- estaba demasiado furiosa para escuchar algo.  
  
- Basta - Ordenó. Clavó sus ojos entrecerrados en ella. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, por sereno que pudiera parecer exteriormente, estaba tan alterado como ella- Ahora vas a estarte quieta  
  
- ¡No!- Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, él hizo una mueca pero no la soltó, al contrario, la apretó con más fuerza.  
  
- No quiero hacerte daño  
  
- ¡Ja! - forcejeo para liberarse sin mucho éxito- Un poco tarde para eso  
  
Draco la soltó las manos para estrellar un puño contra una de las paredes de la caverna. Un hilillo de sangre broto entre sus nudillos.  
  
- Tenía miedo- se irguió ante ella con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada- ¡tenía miedo, maldita sea! Miedo de que Voldemort te hiciera algo, miedo de lo que sentía, miedo de que me dejaras por Potter. . .  
  
- ¡Me da igual!- replico sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que decía  
  
Draco la inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo. Hermione lo rechazo con ilimitada furia.  
  
Estaban haciendo lo posible por matarse mutuamente, impulsados por la ira de todo ese tiempo. Rodaron de un lado a otro, entre maldiciones balbuceadas y palabras sin terminar. Por ser quienes eran, por tener un amor prohibido, por todos los años perdidos, y por su imposible futuro juntos. Por haber permitido que se enamorasen pese a todo. Hermione consiguió separase de él, y antes de que pudiera tocarla de nuevo, alzo su mano y grito:  
  
- ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Draco se detuvo, atónito, ileso.  
  
"¿Qué has hecho?" pensó él  
  
"¿Qué he hecho?" pensó ella  
  
- ¿Me has intentando hechizar con un cruciatus?- pregunto mas para si mismo que para ella. Hermione solo le miraba tan sorprendida como él - ¡Me has intentando hechizar con un cruciatus!- esta vez si era consciente.  
  
- Draco. . . -susurró ella, y seguía temblando  
  
Lo invadió una profunda compasión hacia ella. La apretó contra sí, acariciando su cabeza. Tenía la garganta seca, las mejillas húmedas, las rodillas débiles.  
  
- Todo ira bien -dijo Draco meciéndola entre sus brazos- todo ira bien  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
Draco suspiro. Había tomado una decisión.  
  
- Vamos a ir a salvar a Potter y a Weasley -separo suavemente a Hermione de su pecho- pero no lo hago por ellos. Lo hago por ti, por ti y por mí. ¿Sabes por que?  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz aun de hablar.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
- Por que te quiero - se encogió de hombros- No sé como lo has hecho, ni como me he dejado, pero no me importa. Te quiero Hermione Granger.  
  
*****************  
  
- De modo que por fin has decidido hablar- dijo con voz grave Voldemort, contemplando al indefenso, andrajoso y no obstante tranquilo anciano- Sabía que lo harías.  
  
- Aun no había llegado el momento de revelar todo lo que esta escrito- una misteriosa sonrisa aleteó en sus labios- Pero ahora escucharme. Teneis en vuestras manos la fuente de toda la magia. En esta isla ningun hechizo puede ser llevado acabo, pues todo el poder lo absorbe el Diamante.  
  
Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron en la penumbra  
  
- Continuar  
  
- El Diamante no reconoce a un dueño, solo la maldad puede controlarlo, encarnada en el Señor oscuro. . .o en un mortifago, le es indiferente- continuo- Si no sois vos, será quien os derrote.  
  
- Malfoy y la chica. . .  
  
- Luchareis contra vuestro sucesor. El vencedor será la nueva maldad que gobierne al Diamante. Y nada impedirá que los jóvenes lleguen hasta aquí.  
  
Voldemor sonrió, una sonrisa siniestra, oscura como su alma. Ya saboreaba en su paladar la delicada fragancia de la victoria. De su victoria.  
  
- ¿Insinuas que si envio ahora a mis mortifagos a por ellos, los atrapare?  
  
- Ellos vendran. De una forma u otra  
  
*****************  
  
Se habían aparecido de la nada, les habían acorralado y Draco dudaba de que pudieran escapar de nuevo. Fue todo un milagro que consiguieran salir de la caverna en el último momento.  
  
Vagaban sin rumbo entre caidas, él tirando de ella. Draco podía oir sus voces acercandose, el crujir de sus pasos a pocos metros de ellos. Solo había una solución.  
  
Se paro en seco y soltó la mano de su amante.  
  
- Les hare frente- dijo- Corre Hermione  
  
- No- dijo ella- Me quedo contigo  
  
- ¡Claro que no!  
  
Se estremeció ante el tono definitivo de su voz.  
  
- ¡Vete!- insistió- ¡Por lo que mas quieras Hermione, vete!  
  
Hermione corrió hasta el refugio de la maleza. Se abrió paso entre el matorral y las ramas de los árboles, tropezando contra las rocas, cegadas por las lágrimas. Alcanzó a oír gritos y ruidos de pelea a sus espaldas.  
  
"Draco"  
  
Hubo un ruido tras de ella. Alguien la había visto salir corriendo. Se secó las lágrimas y trepó a cuatro patas cuando el terreno se hizo mas empinado. Aquello no tenía salida. Hermione se detuvo. El mortifago vio a Hermione quien estaba de pie frente a él mirándole y que sus ojos traicionaban un tranquilo terror.  
  
- Se acabo preciosa - Le dedico una sonrisa que causaba terror- ¡Stupefy! -una luz salió de su varita dejando a Hermione inconsciente.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco se despertó en una oscura celda húmeda y con musgo por las paredes. Estaba atado con los brazos en cruz con gruesas cadenas de hierro. Le habían quitado su camiseta y tenia el torso al descubierto. Las paredes estaban débilmente iluminadas por globos de luz. Una puerta a su derecha empezó a rechinar, se abrió y apareció una extraña mujer. En ese momento la reconoció.  
  
- Mya- dijo con desprecio  
  
- Que gusto ver que no me has olvidado Draco- dijo Mya mientras con sus dedos iba saboreando sus musculosos brazos  
  
- Malfoy para ti.  
  
Ella sonrió antes esa respuesta  
  
- No lo dices en serio. . .y te lo voy a demostrar -sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente- vas a besarme Draco  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -se permitió una sonrisa despectiva  
  
Mya no se inmuto, que pensara lo que quisiera aquel arrogante. Ella tendría lo que quería. Iba a sufrir, si, por fin era la hora de la venganza, de su venganza.  
  
- Te daré una pista. Es una sangre sucia y esta muerta- contesto alegre  
  
- ¡Hermione!- rugió- ¡Mientes, estas mintiendo!  
  
Mya retrocedió, medio asustada, medio sorprendida por la reacción de su deseado rival. Los ojos de Draco llamearon salvajemente en todas direcciones, mientras el se debatía intentando librarse de las cadenas.  
  
- Tu la quieres - Mya solo consiguió agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡Estas enamorado de ella!- apretó los puños- ¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos maldito desagradecido?  
  
Draco la observaba con atención.  
  
- Mya - su voz volvía a ser fría. Peligrosamente fría.  
  
La chica se encontró avanzando hacía él, pese a estar encarcelado y débil, había algo en él que no la permitía ignorarle. Mya se obligo a detenerse, si llegaba a su alcance, podría matarla, recurrió a todo su autocontrol, pero fue inútil. A un Malfoy, aunque fuera un traidor no se le desobedecía.  
  
- Te matare  
  
Mya abrió la boca ante esa afirmación que sabía que era cierta, pero no pudo emitir sonido. Draco capturo sus labios en un beso doloroso. Mya ahogo un grito. La besó con dureza, con tanta fuerza que la dejo sabor a sangre en la boca. La joven se separo jadeante, lo miro con odio y salió sin decir una palabra  
  
*****************  
  
N/A: Hola, cuanto tiempo ¿eh? Pero por fin estoy de vuelta. ¿A nadie le extraño que Mya fuera mala? Ah! ya es definitivo, dos capítulos para el final, pero serán largos. La escena de la pelea esta basada en uno de los libros de Diana Gabaldon (adivina Shiro xd) que por supuesto no me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con HP. Por otro lado hay un próximo proyecto en marcha y sino mientras, siempre quedara la traducción de I Hate everything about you : )  
  
Para la nueva historia aun no hay titulo, así que se aceptan sugerencias. Aunque ya sabeis que yo acepto todo lo que digais, adoro vuestros comentarios. Miles de gracias por ser tan pacientes. Muack!!!  
  
*  
  
mariapotter2002  
  
*  
  
Drake Bad Girl  
  
*  
  
Anne M. Riddle  
  
*  
  
sara fenix black  
  
*  
  
Gata2242   
  
*  
  
Shashira   
  
*  
  
diana  
  
*  
  
Luciana  
  
*  
  
Laura Malfoy   
  
*  
  
J@ina  
  
*  
  
Jenny Anderson   
  
*  
  
Nicol-Aru  
  
*  
  
Vacri  
  
*  
  
yo_ana  
  
*  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black  
  
*  
  
Carmen  
  
*  
  
Yop  
  
*  
  
J 


	10. You're poison I don't want to break thes...

La sangre que brotaba de un pequeño corte empezó a deslizarse por el hombro de Ginny y mancho su camisa. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ni por que no la habían matado aun. . . Mentía, eso si que lo sabía, y muy bien. Aquellos malditos querían a su Harry, y ella era el cebo.  
  
Una luz le cegó y aparto la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Harry?- logro articular  
  
- No querida mía. Pero pronto, muy pronto.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry y Draco fueron conducidos a presencia de Lord Voldemort. Harry avanzaba con los ojos medió cerrados debido al hinchazón, que no pudiese morir no significaba que no pudiera ser torturado. Y el joven Potter había sido masacrado hasta el limite, caminaba dando traspiés y podía oir a su alrededor un constante murmullo con lo que podía ser su destino.  
  
Draco que venía escoltado desde el lado opuesto esbozó una sonrisa al verle.  
  
- ¿Tu también por aquí Potter?  
  
- ¡Malfoy!- Harry se sorprendió- ¿TU eres un prisionero?  
  
- Silencio- bramo una nueva voz  
  
Ante esa señal los mortifagos abandonaron a Harry y a Draco a merced de Voldemort.  
  
- Voldemort- dijo Harry con desprecio. Pero instantes después un pensamiento le heló el corazón- ¿Donde esta Ginny?  
  
Una tenue luz ilumino una parte de la sala, y en ella pudieron encontrar a una Ginny amordazada y con muy mal aspecto.  
  
Draco espero en silencio. Se prometió que dijera lo que dijera no se dejaria afectar. Espero a ver cual era la jugada de su antiguo maestro.  
  
- Como ves esta a salvo, y lo seguirá estando si acabas con Draco- dijo diabólicamente- A no ser que prefieras que le ocurra lo mismo que tus padres y que a tu amiga.  
  
Harry no prestaba mucha atención. Las palabras de Voldemort le envenenaban la mente y lo único coherente que podía pensar eran dos ordenes clara, que no estaba muy seguro de que fueran obra suya, sino inducidas.  
  
Salvar a Ginny. Matar a Draco.  
  
- Hermione Granger- continuo burlón. Malfoy no se dejaría engañar, pero Potter sería su marioneta.- ¿No quieres vengarte?  
  
La furia pudo a la razón. Solo sentía un infinito odió no podía razonar.  
  
- Tú- gruño Harry con los ojos apretados por el odio- ¡Es por tu culpa!  
  
No podía hablar, ninguna palabra podía contener su furia. Levantó los brazos y le golpeó la cara con los puños.  
  
"Ella no podía estar muerta, Mya y Voldemort estaban mintiendo, estaba seguro, tenían que mentir" pensaba Draco  
  
Draco retrocedió ante la primera embestida pero Harry le siguió sin dejar de luchar. Entonces un puñal se materializo en la mano del antiguo Slytherin -parecía que Voldemort ni siquiera le iba a dejar morir de una forma rápida y fácil- y Harry le cogió la muñeca con ambas manos y la golpeo contra el suelo, hasta que su contrincante arrojó el cuchillo. Entonces una nueva sensación embargo a Draco. No iba a dejarse morir. Ambos lucharon para alcanzar el metal, con las caras paralizadas en una terrible mueca.  
  
Voldemort reía  
  
- ¡Acaba con él!  
  
Harry tenía a Draco cogido por el cuello. Draco, a punto de ser ahogado, intentaba desasirse de sus manos con desesperación. La cara de Harry estaba desfigurada por una mueca salvaje; con los labios hacia atrás y los dientes apretados, estrangulaba a su enemigo.  
  
- ¡Harry detente!- grito Ginny que había logrado librarse de la mordaza- ¡eso es lo que quiere que hagas!  
  
Las palabras de Ginny tuvieron un efecto sorprendente. A Harry se le antojo la mano de una joven que dejaba caer la venda que hasta entonces le cubría los ojos.  
  
- Ginny. . .- negó con la cabeza- No. No lo hare Voldemort. No le matare por ti  
  
- Entonces Malfoy te matara -respondió echando chispas por los ojos- Obedece Draco  
  
- No- dijo Draco jadeante- Tendrás que hacer el trabajo tu mismo. Sangre sucia  
  
Voldemort apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Una gota de sangre resbaló por la mejilla de Draco. Este se llevo inmediatamente su mano derecha a la zona afectada pero no había herida. Miro a Voldemort que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar concentrado en algo.  
  
Draco calló de rodillas.  
  
"¿Que me esta haciendo?"  
  
La sangre manaba ahora abundante de su pecho. Y súbitamente dejo de fluir.  
  
Voldemort freno su poder. Magia sin varita, sin palabras, y era suya. Pero si mataba al traidor tendría que enfrentarse directamente al chico Potter. No podía arriesgarse a que el niño causante de su caída fuera dueño de ese gran poder. Ahora estaba seguro de quien hablaba la profecía.  
  
- Quizá esto te motive- señalo con gesto melodramático hacia la entrada por la que él y Potter habían sido conducidos.  
  
Draco se volvió a duras penas, no muy convencido de que debía apartar los ojos de Voldemort. Sus ojos se toparon con el cuchillo que uso para defenderse y lo agarro, fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a aparecer no le encontraría indefenso  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos y Lucius Malfoy apareció en el umbral. Y detrás de él. . .  
  
Era Hermione.  
  
- Maldito seas- mascullo, y Lucius le hizo callar con una mirada aterradora.  
  
Aparto el rostro perlado de sudor de Hermione y su padre y miro a Voldemort con una expresión que le provoco escalofríos a Harry.  
  
"Así que ese era su plan"  
  
- Matala, y no tendrás nada con lo que controlarme- dijo con la respiración entrecortada  
  
La sala permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento, Voldemort estudiaba a Draco. Se miraron fijamente, enzarzados en una lucha terrible y silenciosa. Harry no sabía que hacer. Hermione sentía el aliento de Lucius contra su nuca. Y Ginny se debatía en sus cadenas.  
  
- Como quieras- Voldemort sonrió, el aura de poder que palpitaba alrededor de su cuerpo era tan intensa que hacía que pareciese invencible- Lucius  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
Todo sucedió muy rápido.  
  
El cuerpo cayó sin vida en el suelo, inerte con una mueca de horror en sus finos rasgos.  
  
Draco se observó las manos ensangrentadas y dejo caer el puñal. Había corrido lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta los dos, con el cuchillo que ni Potter ni él habían llegado a alcanzar antes. Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había arrebatado la vida de su progenitor. . .todo en vano.  
  
El cadáver de Lucius Malfoy descansaba al lado del de Hermione Granger.  
  
*****************  
  
Ginny tenía la impresión de estar observando todas las cosas con una extraña indiferencia, como si hubiera sido despojada de todas sus emociones. Vio a Hermione y a Draco contra la pared, él asustado y abrazándola. Harry estaba de pie, inmóvil, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad toda la escena. Cerró los ojos no podía soportar ver nada mas.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco miraban a Hermione con sorpresa y sus labios trataban de formar una palabra.  
  
Harry pudo ver que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
- ¡Estas muerto Voldemort!- chilló Draco, e implacable como la muerte misma, se arrojó sobre el brujo, solo con sus manos desnudas.  
  
- ¡Malfoy no lo hagas!- Harry había corrido a desatar a Ginny que se desplomo entre sus brazos y pudo contemplar como el rubio se abalanzaba contra Voldemort.  
  
Una docena de expresiones se sucedieron en el rostro del Señor Oscuro, consciente de que el muchacho había perdido la razón. Por su parte Draco cargo contra él, el dolor y la sensación de derrota olvidadas, sin importarle que la destrucción de Voldemort en sus manos supondría un infierno peor que su muerte.  
  
- Muere con ella- rayos brotaron de sus dedos e impactaron en el ensangrentado pecho de Draco que salió despedido contra uno de los muros.  
  
El hechizo comenzó a desgarrarle las entrañas, convulsionado por el dolor se le doblaron las rodillas, pero se levanto, doblo sus esfuerzos y volvió a intentarlo con mayor desesperación, su rostro desfigurado por la rabia. A solo unos pasos de tocar a su presa se vio rodeado por fuego.  
  
Así que ese era otro de los poderes de Voldemort, controlar los elementos. . .  
  
Intento levantarse de nuevo, pero sus músculos estaban debilitados y el humo comenzaba a asfixiarle. Miró a Harry. . .  
  
Y vio que su rostro cambiaba de repente.  
  
Harry tenía el ceño fruncido. Una voz resonaba en su mente. Ya desde Hogwarts podía hacer cosas que otros niños no, como por ejemplo las famosas visiones que comenzaron en quinto curso; esta vez era algo parecido pero no se trataba de Voldemort sino de la misma profecía.  
  
Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. No podía matarle por que sino el se convertiría en el nuevo Lord, pero tampoco podía dejarle libre. Ahí residía el secreto. Aprisionarle y, tenía en su cabeza el conjuro que podría lograrlo.  
  
"El Diamante es la Solución"  
  
El choque de un hechizo contra el otro produjo un estruendo similar al de una enorme campana y resonó en las paredes de la cripta, poderoso y vibrante.  
  
Los efectos fueron terribles. Las rocas se desmoronaban bajo la fuerza colosal de los impactos. El tiempo mismo parecía estallar con la pelea: el viento gemía en la sala y derribaba las piedras temblorosas, los rayos caían calcinándolo todo a su alrededor  
  
Las palabras del mago habían surtido el mismo efecto que un golpe mortal en Voldemort. El señor oscuro cayó al suelo, sin poder. Abrió la boca para gritar, y una llamarada blanquecina brotó de su garganta como si fuera sangre  
  
- ¡No!- grito con la cara retorcida en una horrible mueca de miedo, confusión y terror  
  
De repente una nueva luz envolvió el cuerpo del una vez Tom Riddle, brillaba con tal intensidad que Harry ya no pudo mirarla, y cuando se apagó, el cuerpo de Voldemort había desaparecido.  
  
Un diamante, el mas puro y perfecto titilaba en el frío suelo  
  
Voldemort estaba prisionero por toda la eternidad. Y Draco, por fin, era libre.  
  
- ¿Harry?- pregunto Ginny temblorosa refugiándose en su abrazo  
  
- Se acabo Ginny- murmuró mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos su cabeza que descansaba calida sobre su pecho. Apoyo su barbilla sobre ella- Ya no puede hacerte daño  
  
*****************  
  
Albus Dumbledore junto al resto de aurores que acudieron como respuesta al telegrama de Hermione Granger, una de sus colegas encargadas en la que posiblemente era una de las misiones mas importantes que hubieran tenido nunca, luchaba contra los mortifagos a medida que avanzaban hasta la cámara donde encontrarían a Voldemort.  
  
Ya habían acabado casi con todos cuando oyeron a uno de los presentes en la cripta volver a gritar. Esta vez se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir las palabras.  
  
Era un tono de rabia, de dolor, de perdida. Uno que el director de Hogwarts no había escuchado en su larga vida, pero cuyo significado entendía muy bien.  
  
Con ese grito supo que todo había terminado.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco acomodó con ternura a Hermione y la cubrió con su capa. Tragó saliva, sin conseguirlo, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza de la ex Gryffindor sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con aire ausente y la cabeza inclinada sobre la de ella en actitud dramática  
  
- ¿Se ha. . . muerto. . . alguien?- les llego una débil voz  
  
Ginny que ya había derramado todas las lágrimas que le quedaban, soltó la mano de Harry al escucharla y corrió al lado de Draco. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.  
  
- Hermione- dijo Harry a la vez que dejaba ir a Ginny; estaba demasiado impactado como para moverse  
  
Draco solo la miraba.  
  
- Estas bien- dijo en voz baja - Estas bien. . .  
  
- Estoy contigo  
  
Hermione movió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Draco.  
  
- Nos hemos "conocido" justo a tiempo, ¿verdad? -dijo con dulzura  
  
Draco notó un súbito e inesperado nudo en la garganta. Se inclinó y la besó  
  
- Sí - sonrió - Por poco se nos escapa. Pero lo hemos conseguido  
  
*****************  
  
N/A. ¿Qué les pareció? Al final no fue tan largo como esperaba pero a cambio les ofrezco la posibilidad de un epílogo. Aunque esperen a leer el final y entonces deciden si lo prefieren así como queda, o un capitulo mas.  
  
A otra cosa mariposa. Por fin se desvela todo lo extraño del primer capitulo. El "anciano" que secuestraron era un profeta. Y en el mensaje misterioso que recibió, se podían ver varias mayúsculas descolocadas. Bien, si juntan esas mayúsculas les dará una frase: El Diamante es la solución. Con eso se refería a la manera para derrotar a Voldemort, tal como se hizo. Si quedo alguna duda, háganmela llegar. Y vaya 100 reviews!!! Muchísimas gracias, nunca creí que esta historia gustara tanto.  
  
Gracias:  
  
* Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black  
  
* mariapotter2002  
  
* ross malfoy  
  
* Abril fouguet  
  
* Carmen  
  
* Yop  
  
* Jenny Anderson  
  
* Claudia  
  
* Diana 


	11. Final

Esa misma noche, cuando el cielo era azul como el zafiro y las estrellas blancas aparecieron en el este, Harry Potter visiblemente tembloroso, salió a enfrentarse con su destino.  
  
Mil invitados de todo el mundo mágico estaban sentados en filas de bancos para asistir a la ceremonia. Nadie se perdería por nada del mundo la boda del año. Tanto la prensa, como antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, los aurores y el ministerio al completo habían acudido a la famosa ceremonia. La familia Weasley estaba sentada en la primera fila, al lado Lupin, Hagrid y la profesora MacGonall quien llevaba una sinuosa túnica verde esmeralda. Desde la muerte de Sirius ella se había hecho cargo de él.  
  
En una glorieta cubierta de rosas, su antiguo director, Dumbledore, le aguardaba vestido de blanco con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
- Saludos Harry -al reparar en las manos del joven añadió- Tranquilízate  
  
- Lo intento director  
  
Una suave melodía de arpas salió de la nada y todas las cabezas giraron para ver a la joven novia en el umbral del pasillo. Ginny vestía un traje color crema, bordado con hilos de oro que resaltaban su brillante cabellera cobriza, la cual caía libre sobre los hombros del vestido. A su lado estaba Hermione, no menos hermosa con un vestido de seda lavanda, ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a los talones, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda; se abrochaba por detrás del cuello, y tenía tirantes en la espalda, que la dejaban semi-descubierta.  
  
Novia y madrina llevaban maquillaje sencillo, un poco de sombra y rubor y brillo en los labios, como complemento Hermione llevaba unas pulseras de plata adornando sus delgados y largos brazos.  
  
A un gesto de Ron, que había conseguido salirse con la suya y asistir pese a tener un importante partido de Quidditch, ( se había quejado de que le obligaron a jugar durante todo el secuestro y no pensaba perderse también la boda de su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña, así que su manager no tuvo mas remedio que sustituirle durante las finales) la hija pequeña de Charlie Weasley precedió a su tía hacia a la glorieta mientras con una mano sujetaba una cestita de mimbre llena de pétalos y con un cachorro de lobo en su interior - la niña había heredado de su padre el amor por los animales- y con la otra cubría el camino de flores  
  
Al llegar, Ginny le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y se colocó al lado de su hermano y padrino de la boda. Dumbledore elevando las manos por encima de sus cabezas recitaba los antiguos textos matrimoniales.  
  
- Virginia Weasley. ¿Aceptas a este joven como tu marido hasta que la muerte os separe?  
  
Ginny miro a Harry y con voz clara y segura contesto afirmativamente.  
  
- Y tú, Harry James Potter ¿la aceptas?  
  
- Si director- se apresuro a responder- Quie. . . quiero decir, si, si la acepto  
  
Ginny y Harry se cogían de la mano. Dumbledore asintió y con un movimiento de su varita una cinta dorada se enrosco alrededor de las manos unidas de los futuros esposos. Segundos después esta desaparecía en un halo de destellos, iluminando a la joven pareja.  
  
- Tengo el honor de presentarles -comenzó Dumbledore- a los Potter  
  
Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, Molly Weasley lloraba cobijada en el abrazo de su marido a la vez que no dejaba de repetir lo rápido que había crecido su niñita. Ginny estaba rodeada por todas las damas de la fiesta, recibiendo felicitaciones y consejos.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley no perdieron la oportunidad para poner más nervioso a Harry contándole todas las costumbres de la mas pequeña de la familia, mientras Ron intentaba limpiar el nombre de su hermana. Incluso Percy y su novia se unieron a la charla, seguidos de Bill y Charlie y sus respectivas familias.  
  
Solo visibles para varios de los presentes, los espíritus de James, Lily y Sirius presenciaron el acontecimiento. Dumbledore inclino la cabeza en su dirección en muestra de reconocimiento. Después libero a Harry de la tortura de Fred y George y lo llevo hasta una zona despejada.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre director?  
  
Dumbledore solo miro hacía la rosaleda. Aquello fue suficiente para Harry  
  
- Ninguna madre se perdería la boda de su hijo.  
  
Harry no respondió, solo miro atónito a las figuras de sus padres y padrino, logro darle una especie de gracias a Dumbledore y corrió hacía ellos.  
  
Draco observaba desde la salida, todo había salido bien y estaba feliz por ello. En el ambiente se respiraba un comfort desconocido pero que le gustaba. Era como si fuesen una gran familia, claro que al tratarse de los Weasley tampoco andaba muy descaminado. Sonrió para si, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos años que acabaría en aquel lugar no habría vivido para contarlo. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando alguien le tomo del brazo.  
  
- ¿Te vas tan pronto?  
  
Era Hermione. Draco se volvió hacia ella, estaba deslumbrante con aquel conjunto y su melena castaña primorosamente recogida con pinzas, dejando unos caer unos mechones que adornaban su rostro  
  
- ¿No sabes que no puedes ir mas hermosa que la novia?  
  
- No has contestado mi pregunta  
  
Draco se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con los brazos atrayéndola hacía él.  
  
- No tengo un lugar aquí Hermione. Ni siquiera tenía que haber venido a la boda  
  
- Pero el baile acaba de comenzar. Además "me preguntaba si te apetecería bailar" -uso el mismo tono de voz que él había empleado para decirle aquella misma frase cuando se conocieron en el crucero. Sus primeras palabras.  
  
- ¡Cuidado!- se oyó gritar a una voz tras de ellos. Hermione se separo de Draco para ver como un gran ramo de flores le caía encima al heredero Malfoy. Ginny le guiño un ojo a Hermione en la distancia.  
  
- Se puede saber que significa esto- contesto Draco mientras se quitaba varias flores deshojadas de su traje. Miro hacia Hermione en busca de una explicación - Alguien le ha robado el ramo a tu amiga e intenta echarme la culpa  
  
- Oh no Draco, es mucho peor que eso  
  
Draco la miro extrañado mientras ella se reía.  
  
- Es una tradición muggle; dentro de poco habrá otra boda.  
  
- ¿Ah si?, ¿La de quién?  
  
Hermione meneo la cabeza sorprendida, ¿era su chico tan inocente como aparentaba?  
  
- La tuya. - sonrió ante su expresión- Quien atrape el ramo de la novia es la afortunada, o afortunado.  
  
Draco permaneció en silencio un minuto, como reflexionando sobre un asunto extremadamente importante. Después levanto la mirada y sonrió a Hermione  
  
- Pues conozco a la novia perfecta para ello.  
  
****** N/A: Gracias por las reviews, pero creo que me malinterpretaron. El final de la historia es este capitulo, no el anterior. Y ahora que todo esta claro pregunto, ¿lo dejamos asi o quereis un epilogo? La decisión es vuestra. Si decidís que este sea el final, pues bien, ha sido un bonito camino pero al igual que el trailer del Señor de los Anillos jeje: Todo viaje tiene un final, y este es el caso de la Calzada de Diamantes.  
  
No dejo de invitaros a uniros a "mi" mas que nada por si os animáis a participar en el "rol"  
  
Los títulos son parte de la letra de la canción Poison. Me pareció que esta canción les pega a Draco y a Hermione, al final no sé como me las arregle para que cada capitulo tuviera un poquito que ver con cada estrofa jeje. Aquí la tienen al completo:  
  
" Your cruel device  
  
Your blood like ice  
  
One look could kill  
  
My pain, your thrill  
  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
  
Your mouth, so hot  
  
Your web, I'm caught  
  
Your skin, so wet  
  
Black lace on sweat  
  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains "  
  
***** REVIEWS: *****  
  
Yop (quien eres? Tengo que descubrilo jeje),  
  
Gata2242 (Adrianita preciosa, mucha suerte con lo de tu friend)  
  
Abril Fouguet (me encanta que sigas mis historias, muchisimas gracias)  
  
Mayca (la oveja negra de la familia, mira q estar en Gryffindor, q te voy a decir a ti xd)  
  
Mariapotter2002 (holas desaparecida, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas)  
  
Nicol-Aru (yo si que he quedado impactada con tu review, millones de gracias preciosa)  
  
Ross Malfoy (ahora si es el final, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior, besitos)  
  
Carmen (chica de la doble personalidad, ya sabes que una parte la tienes dedicada, gracias por la idea)  
  
Anne M. Riddle (pues gracias ^^ nunca me dijeron eso de excelente jeje, ni siquiera en clase)  
  
Diana (deseo concedido, gracias!)  
  
J (siento que hayas pillado la historia tan tarde, aun asi espero que te guste)  
  
Claudia (linda ya nos hablamos en el Messenger) 


End file.
